Kissed by the baddest bidder season 1
by Lexy3643
Summary: What if the MC was blind? Would it change how Eisuke treated her? This will follow the game but will have a few tweaks. with a stronger MC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hi." I beamed.

I opened the door to the locker room like I always did. I worked as a massage therapist in the Tres Of Spades Hotel in the hotel spa. The hotel belonged to the Ichinomiya group, which was a large company that owned banks and trading companies in Japan and many other companies overseas.

"Morning Freya!" Sakiko beamed.

Sakiko was one of my colleagues at the hotel.

"The V.I.P convention starts today, I'm so pumped!" She said

"I bet you'll be busy since you work on the Casino floor. I work in the spa so I doubt my day would be any different. I wish I could attend one of the parties at the conventions. It would be so cool." I said.

"Me to! It would be full of movie stars, top athletes. Super famous people from all over the world. What if some rich, famous guys falls in love with me a first fight?!" She giggled.

I laughed "Ha! Yeah right, keep dreaming though it would be nice to find a nice rich guy."

The I.V.C, the international V.I.P convention, was the Tres Of Spades largest event. It was busier and even more tense than usual around here.

"Can you please do my hair?" I asked and sat down on the bench that went through the middle of the room.

"Sure." Sakiko said.

She moved around behind me and pulled my long blonde hair up into a bun.

"I love doing your hair, it's so long and pretty. You're lucky." She said as she ran her fingers through it.

I laughed "That's why I get you to do it all the time. Do I look alright?" I asked.

She tied my hair up and I heard her move away.

"Fine, as always." She answered.

"Thanks." I said and smiled.

I slipped on my sunglasses and pushed my locker shut. Leaning against the lockers was my white cane, I picked it up, turned around and made my way towards the door and left for the hotel lobby. I had been working in the hotel for over a year, so I knew my way around pretty well. There were 12 steps from the locker room to the hallway, I would then turn left and it was a further 20 steps to the lobby.

From the age of 10, I started losing my sight till all I could see was a blurry world. When I opened my eyes all I could see was blurry grey and black shapes and streaks of light. I could just about make out big objects in front of me but that was about it, my eyes were also very sensitive too light and I had to wear sunglasses most of the time.

As we entered the lobby, I could hear a gathering of voices and sound of footsteps. There was obviously some kind of commotion. I pushed down my sun glasses, I could make out many people gathering in the lobby.

"What's going on?" I asked Sakiko.

"There are a load of reporters in the lobby." She answered. "There's a limo outside."

People started to appear one after another, entering the hotel from outside.

"Oh my god Freya! That guy they call the King just got out of the limo."

So all these people were here to gush over celebrities? Did they not have anything better to do?

A tall person surrounded by people walked into the lobby, from the noise the people were making I guessed that they were women. They were all squealing and chattering. What this person the king Sakiko just mentioned?

"He's got girls with him, model Kiko and Ryoko Shinozuka the actress." Sakiko whispered. "He's been living in the penthouse suite for a while now."

"Really?" I asked.

It cost tens of thousands of dollars to stay for just one night.

I couldn't help but wonder what he did for a living to be able to afford that much. Maybe an actor?

"Kyaah! Eisuke is here!" A woman squealed.

The crowd was stopping me from getting the elevator, I could hear all of the woman squealing over this guy.

Ugh! How pathetic, he couldn't be that good looking.

The sudden sound of running footsteps alerted me, before I could react the crowd ran into me pushing me forwards. I was thrown forwards and hit someone.

"Sorry." I apologised.

I was just about to fall when someone caught me, I could feel their big hands around me. They were practically hugging me. They smelt of disgusting rich persons perfume. But who had caught me?

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" One of the groupies shouted.

"How dare you touch Eisuke!" Another.

So, the King had caught me.

"Get out of the way." He said coldly.

He pulled away and I fell to the ground.

"Hey!" I shouted angrily.

What an asshole!

He sneered before walking away, taking the crowd with him.

I stood up and brushed myself off and left the crowd, I forced my way through making sure I shoved and pushed people out of my way.

"Move!" I shouted.

"Are you ok Freya?" Sakiko asked as she came running over.

"Fine, what was that guys problem?"

"The king caught you in his arms! I'm soo jealous! Did he smell good?" She asked.

"Hm.. Yeah he's my savior." I said sarcastically. "He wore some kind of nasty rich persons perfume or whatever it is that guys wear."

I just couldn't believe that he just dropped me onto the floor, like that. It was so rude!

"Guys wear cologne silly!" She laughed and playfully shoved me in the arm.

I shrugged uninterested "Whatever, anyway, I got to go. I'll see you later." I waved and headed towards the elevator. I took it to the 7th floor where the spa was.

"Hey Freya, you're first client is here." The receptionist said as I entered the spa's reception area.

The moment I opened the door, I was greeted by bright lights and the amazing smell of incense. Lavender if I wasn't mistaken.

I inhaled deeply at the sweet scent and couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks."

I took 6 steps forwards, turned to my right, took another two steps and reached out for the door. This was my treatment room, on the front of the door was braille writing telling me that this was my room and a sign hung on top of the door with my name written on it. I went in and inside was a naked man lying on a massage bed covered with a towel.

"Hi, I'm Freya I'll be giving you a massage today. And your name is?" I asked as I closed the door.

I instantly froze and silently sighed.

I recognised the greasy smell of BO and shame. It was one of my regulars. I could never remember his name but he came here almost every week for a massage from me. He was a fat, sleazy man with slimy, sweaty skin. He always tried to mask his vile smell with guy perfume but unfortunately for him, it wasn't enough.

I shuddered at the thought of touching him, I was going to be stuck here for an hour with him.

"Hello Freya!" He beamed.

I put on my best smile and approached the bed, I placed my white cane against the wall behind me.

"Hello Sir, same as always I assume?" I asked and moved the towel down and started to rub his back.

My fingers moved over the many folds of his slimy skin.

He then turned over in the bed so he was led on his back,

"You could always come to my room and give some of your special treatments? I'll make sure to tip you for the extra work." He said.

He always flirted with me, he was so disgusting. You'd think he would have gotten the hint the first million times I told him to go do one.

Taking no notice, I grabbed his shoulders and forced him back onto his front and continued.

"Come on Freya, my net worth is $500 million." He continued and tried to sit up, but I pushed him down.

"No, stay on your front. I don't offer those kind of services, as you well know. So, if you do not behave I will have you removed." I said firmly.

"You're no fun today but I will make you mine, soon enough." He said.

It took all of my strength to hold back a laugh. I'd like to see him try and make me his. Pigs would fly first! His skin was so greasy; I didn't even need oil to give him a massage. All I could think about was washing my hands, thoroughly once he had left.

1 hour later, he left. I was stood by the sink in my room scrubbing my hands. He was so gross, how could someone live like that? Didn't he realise how disgusting he was? I shuddered at thought of him. After I dried off my hands, I moved along the counter to the left to my computer which had a braille keyboard. I pressed a few of the keys and the computer read aloud;

"Next appointment at 11:30am."

I had a good hour till my next appointment and I needed to top up my supplies anyway. I went through my room, everything had a specific place, I could move around the room without my cane. I needed more towels, more oil and some more scented candles. I took my cane and left the room and made my way to the basement storage room. I walked down a long empty hallway when I could hear people talking in Chinese.

I couldn't speak fluent Chinese but I understood it pretty well. I stopped walking when I heard the word "gun".

Why did they have guns?

Before I could do anything, someone roughly grabbed my arm. They pulled me forwards, spun me around and forced me up against a wall.

"What are you doing here?" They demanded. They spoke in Japanese.

It was a man, he had a deep voice and his grip felt like a vice. I had two choices, try to fight back or beg him to let me go.

"Please, I was just going to the storage room. And I'm blind so I didn't see anything and I can't speak Chinese." I said frantically.

Hopefully he would just let me go, usually if I played the blind card people would just leave me alone and assume I was helpless and harmless.

He instantly released his grip and stepped away from me.

"You've got five seconds to disappear and forget what happened here, otherwise you'll be wiped off the face of this earth."

I nodded and quickly walked away.

Oh my god that was close! I didn't know what I was going to do if he hadn't let me go. But what was he up to? I heard several other voices in that room and I definitely heard the word gun. Plus, he wouldn't have attacked me if he hadn't been up to something.

Should I tell my boss about it? Probably not, he seemed dangerous. If I said anything, something could happen to me.

I finally reached the storage room, all of my stuff was kept at the front of the room in the right hand corner. The boxes also had braille writing on the front, so I could read what was in them.

I heard two people enter the room behind me, they were talking to themselves and it sounded like were moving something.

I picked up two boxes and turned a corner, when I ran into something and fell backwards onto the ground. I dropped my own boxes but then heard something else fall and break, that was followed by several other people's voices.

"Ahh! The statue of Venus is broken!" One shouted.

Huh? What? Did I do that?

"I'm really sorry, it was an accident." I said and stood up.

"Hey, this is a very important piece that was going to be auctioned off! How are you going to pay for this?!" Another shouted angrily.

"Hey! I said I was sorry, you don't need to get angry at me!" I snapped back.

"You think an apology is gonna cut it? You owe us." Another said.

One of them then roughly grabbed hold of my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I shouted and tried to pull free but they were too strong.

A few hours later, I was put up for auction in place of the Venus statue.

I had no idea where I was. I could hear enthusiastic chatter all around me, cold chains were wrapped around my wrists pinning me to the floor. I tried to stand and move but I could only get up to my knees before the chains stopped me. I could feel the heat of a bright light against my face, it made my eyes burn so I had to close them and turn away. One of those men took my sunglasses from me!

I must be in some kind of cage? By who were the people around me?

"Hey! Let me go! Please!" I begged, shouting out to anyone who was around me.

"And now for the last item up for bid, our grand finale! A young, healthy English woman!" The auctioneer announced. "Keep her as your slave, keep her as a toy.. Do whatever you please with her. It's truly up to you! And now, we'll start the bidding. I have $500,000 from #5. $1 million from #30. $1.2 million from #24!"

What?! I couldn't believe this; I was being sold as a slave!

"No! Please! Someone help me! Please!" I continued to shout but no one seemed to be listening and the auction continued.

"#5 for $2 million! Going once..."

Someone was willing to buy me for $2 million?

"You'll soon be mine." A voice shouted out from a crowd.

I knew that voice, it was that sleazy man that always came to me for a massage.

Oh no! Not him! Anyone but him!

"$2 million, going twice!"

"No! Let me out of here you bastards! I'm here against my will! I've been kidnapped!" I shouted.

"If there are no other bids, it will be sold to the man in seat number 5..."

What else could I do?

The auction hall then suddenly buzzed with commotion.

"Seat number 100 with a bid of $20 million!" The auctioneer said.

$20 million?!

"Are there any more bids?!"

A bell sounded, calling the auction to a close.

"Sold to the man sat in seat #100 for $20 million."

I was speechless, someone had bought me for $20 million dollars?! This was crazy but at least it wasn't that sleazy man. But what was going to happen to me now?

As I sat there, I heard what sounded like a door opening before people approached me. The chains were removed and then someone grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

"Get off me!" I shouted and pulled my arm free.

The bright lights still made it impossible for me to see anything, I didn't even have my cane. I rubbed my sore wrists when two more people approached me.

"This way." One said.

"Pardon?" I said.

I didn't recognise the voice, I assumed they probably motioned for me to do something like normal people did.

"Oh she's blind." A second one said sounding shocked.

One of them then reached out and took hold of my hand.

"This way." The first one repeated and pulled me along.

Who were these people? Were they the ones who bought me?

I was unsure of what to do, I had two choices; try to run and probably end up getting caught or go with them and cooperate for now. I decided to cooperate and allowed the man to pull me along.

We seemed to walk for ages, I lost track to where they were taking me. We went up several flights of stairs and then into an elevator. We were going somewhere high, I guessed they were probably taking me to the VIP suite maybe? Or the Penthouse? Only managers were allowed up here, so I had never been up here before.

"Where are we going?" I asked the men.

"The penthouse." The second one answered.

I heard the sound of doors being pushed open and we finally stopped walking.

"We've brought her." The second man said.

The first man let me go and I was left on my own, I heard them walk away from me.

"Where am I? Why have you brought me here?" I asked.

I wasn't sure how many people were in the room with me. I could smell at least three different types of perfume. I could make out four blurry figures that could be people, but there was a lot of big furniture in the room so it was hard to tell how many people were here.

"We bought you." One said.

I instantly knew who that was, it was the "king" Eisuke. He had a cold, emotionless tone of voice.

"So we ended up catching you after all." Another said.

That was the man who attacked me in the corridor a couple of hours ago. Compared to Eisuke, his voice was cool and collected but had a hint of darkness to it.

"You know this woman Soryu?" Eisuke asked.

"You could say that." Soryu answered.

"No wait, you need to explain what's going on here." I said firmly.

"We won you at the auction." The second man who brought me here said.

"For $20 mil, the boss must've gotten dragged into it to." The first one said.

"Who are you people? And what do you mean you won me in an auction? I'm a human being! I'm not an object to be sold off and besides, I was kidnapped and sold off against my will."

"Forgive me, I'm Baba. Anything and everything's for sale at the auction." The first man said.

He sounded quite gentle and kind, he didn't sound as scary as Eisuke and Soryu.

"I'm Ota. You can buy stolen art, secrete information about politicians. Even hire a hitman."

He spoke with an up-beat happy tone.

These two sounded completely different to Eisuke and Soryu. I didn't know what to make of any of them.

"If there's someone out there to buy it, you can sell it. There are no rules. This is actually the first time a person's ever been auctioned off, though." Baba said.

"You must have done something pretty bad, huh?" Ota asked.

"There is no way this is legal in anyway. Who would approv-"

"I did." Eisuke interrupted me. "If it's worth anything, it's here."

"You're reckless as always, this woman isn't worth anything." Soryu said.

"But won't it be fun thinking up ways to use her?" Eisuke said.

I crossed my arms and did my best to glare at them. I could make out the outline of their bodies and guessed where their heads were.

"Hm! No one will be using me, so I suggest you just let me go."

"Who gave you permission to speak? Don't open your mouth unless I say so." Eisuke said coldly.

"If you've got a problem with it, would you rather go back to #5?" Soryu asked.

I could tell by his tone voice that he was probably smiling at me, they were trying to intimidate me. I didn't know what to do, I was in an impossible situation. These men were clearly dangerous, if I didn't cooperate what would they do to me? Kill me?

"C'mon now Boss, Soryu… You should be nice to girls. Plus we need to figure out who gets to keep her." Baba said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty fond of her already." Ota said.

"Who gets to keep me? What am I, a pet?" I asked angrily.

"I'm the only good guy here, so you can rest easy with me." Baba said.

"Says the world-famous thief. But you would say that, eh?" Eisuke said.

"You're just trying to lower Baba's stock. Eisuke, you've got tons of groupies. Just play with one of them." Ota said.

"Soryu's the one who could have his pick. I'm sure there are lot of women who'd do anything to be the lover of the Hong Kong mobster." Eisuke said chuckling.

"Hong Kong mobster?!" I gasped.

Well at least that explained the guns.

"I don't care who you people are, human trafficking is illegal so just let me go and I won't report this to the police." I said.

"Soryu, you see a cop anywhere?" Eisuke asked.

"Yeah, right over there." Soryu said.

"Damn it, don't just blow my cover like that!" Another man said with a dry, husky voice. It sounded like he smoked a lot or maybe his voice was always like that?

"Better now than later. Right, Mr Detective?" Ota said.

"Grow up, Kisaki." The detective said.

"There you go again, always acting like you're the only adult here." Ota said.

I turned to where the other voice came from "You're a detective?"

"Yeah well.."

So the police were in on this to?!

"Doesn't look like we're going to reach a decision any time soon." Ota said.

"Well Boss, at times like these.." Baba said.

"Right, I don't want to waste any more time on this." Eisuke said.

I heard the men move closer to me, I instinctively took a step back.

"Make a decision. I'll let you choose who buys you." Eisuke said.

"How generous of you." I sneered.

I didn't want to be bought by anyone, how could they expect me to make a decision like that?

I needed to be smart about this, these men were criminals and clearly dangerous. I just needed to be sensible till I could get myself out of this. So I just needed to pick someone that I'd be safest with. Maybe Baba or Ota?

"Time's up." Eisuke said.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, I felt him pick me up and he threw him over his shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Put me down!" I shouted and started to struggle.

"Shut up!" He hissed.

He started to walk, I felt him move up move up, which meant they were getting higher off the ground. Maybe he was walking up a set of stairs? If I continued to struggled and he dropped me, I'd fall and probably be badly injured so I stopped struggling.

"You're so impatient Eisuke." Ota said.

"As usual, the boss steals the goods for himself." Baba said.

"I think he might have a thing for her." Ota said.

"Do you play with a toy until it breaks?" Eisuke asked.

"If it's a toy I like, I take good care of it." Ota replied.

"This is the same thing."

"Boss, the lady isn't a doll, you know. You shouldn't break her." Baba said.

"I bought her, I can decide whether or not I break her." Eisuke said with a throaty chuckle.

"I'm not a toy!" I shouted.

"Did you forget what I just said? Don't speak without my permission." Eisuke said in a low voice.

"You can't tell me what to do! I can do whatever I want." I sneered back.

He continued walking.

"Tch. Oh well. Once Eisuke's made his mind up, he doesn't budge." Soryu said with a sigh.

The stairs seemed to last forever, I heard Eisuke then kick a door open with his foot. I heard it whoosh as it swung open. Then, he threw me onto the bed as if I was just a toy. I landed on my back and bounced.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shouted as I sat up.

I could tell I was in one of the V.I.P rooms, it smelt of the expensive cleaning detergent that the hotel used.

"I'll tell you the rules for being with me. Do not talk back to me, you may answer my questions with either 'yes' or 'okay'. Those two words are the only things you are allowed to say without permission."

Was he serious? How dare he talk to me like that!

I felt the mattress move as if something heavy was placed next to me. A pair of thin, slender fingers then grabbed my chin and pulled me forwards. What was he doing?! His fingers were as cold as ice.

I could smell his perfume; I could feel his warm breath on my face. What was he going to do to me? I clenched my hands into fists, ready in case he tried something.

"I bought you, got it? So I can do whatever I want with you. Now, undress." He said in a cruel emotionless tone. "If you understand, then undress."

"No." I said firmly and glared up at him. I could make out the outline of his face and did my best to meet his eyes.

"And let me tell you something, when I ask you to do something I expect it to be done in five seconds."

He reached towards me, grabbed my collar and pulled on it roughly. I heard the buttons on my blouse popped open, exposing my chest.

"Hey! Let me go you dick!" I shouted and hit his hands away, I then quickly did my blouse back up.

I expected him to grab me again but he didn't, I heard him step back and sigh. I looked up and saw that he had moved back far away from me.

"I'll think of a good use for you." He said before I heard him leave the room.

I sighed and felt my heart pound, what the hell was that? He grabbed me and opened my blouse, he was bound to have gotten a look at my breasts. Did he have a breast fetish? He clearly wasn't interested in me that way otherwise he would have tried something plus he hadn't hurt me yet either. This situation was weird. I felt so confused.

I moved to the edge of the bed, unsure of what to do now. Did I stay here? I didn't hear him lock the door so I was obviously free to leave and walked around. I needed to get my glasses and my cane from my apartment, the bright lights were hurting my eyes and giving me a throbbing headache.

I heard the door open and two steps of footsteps walked in. One set was bouncy as if they were skipping whilst the other was slow and casual.

"Hey." Someone said. It was Baba.

"Hi. What do you want?" I asked.

"You're shirts all messy. Eisuke already have this way with you?" Ota asked.

"That's moving too fast, in more ways than one." Baba said.

"What do you guys want?" I asked again.

Were they here just to talk to me or annoy me? Or maybe Eisuke had given them permission to do something to me?

"First thing's first, what your name?" Baba asked.

"Freya Wells."

"Freya, huh? Cute name." Baba said and chuckled softly.

"You still haven't told me why you guys are here." I said annoyed.

"The Boss asked us to show you around." Baba said.

"Pretty irresponsible to not take care of his own things, right? Like an owner who doesn't take proper care of his pet." Ota said.

"Ok first things first, I am not his pet." I said.

"You work at this hotel right?" Baba asked.

"Yes, I work in the spa."

"But aren't you blind?" Ota asked.

"And? Point being?" I asked sharply. "So just because I'm blind I can't work?"

Baba giggled "She looks almost as scary as Boss."

"What do you do at the spa?" Ota asked.

"I give massages, you don't need to see to be able to give massages."

"I see, so while you were working, you somehow got lost and ended up at the auction?" Ota asked.

"I was getting things from the storage room when I bumped into the Venus Statue and broke it. The guys who were carrying it brought me to the auction to pay for it." I explained.

"Oh I get it. All I can say about that is that you have some bad luck. But now you've met five stunning princes. All's well that end's well." Baba said. "Right?"

"Ha! When I see any princes I'll let you know."

"Haha! Eisuke's more like a dictator than a prince. But what do you think of him?" Ota asked.

I shrugged "A jerk, cold, mean, controlling, a dick, cold hearted. The list goes on." I answered.

Baba and Ota both laughed.

"That's basically how he treats women." Ota said.

"And yet women still love him. Life just isn't fair, is it?" Baba asked.

If women liked him, they clearly had poor standards.

"Just so you know, you're not allowed to say a word about that auction to anyone. I'd be sad if a pretty girl like you got wiped off the face of the earth." Baba said.

"Whatever." I said and sighed.

I wasn't stupid, I kind of gathered I wasn't allowed to say anything about this.

"But as long as you understand that, and as long as you don't disobey Eisuke, I'm sure you'll survive just fine. Come on, we'll show you around." Ota said.

He sounded so happy and cheerful, it was such a contradiction between his words and his manner.

I still wasn't sure what I was going to do, I was a prisoner here basically. It may be a fancy cage but still a cage.

I didn't have my cane with me so I held out my hand. Baba took it and slipped it around his arm and they lead the way.

I counted the steps to each room and made a mental note of them, as well as any certain smells, sounds associated to the room or if the door felt odd or different in some way.

They first took me to Eisuke's living room, then the bathroom followed by the doors that led to Eisuke's office and bedroom.

"Do you guys live in the penthouse to?" I asked.

"Yep. This is the 52nd floor. And our suites are on the executive floor, the 51st. If you're interested, you can drop by my room anytime." Baba said.

"Thanks but I think I'll pass." I said ignoring his pathetic flirting.

"That's a shame. We'll show you the penthouse downstairs." He said.

We walked down a long staircase to the penthouse lounge. I tightly gripped the banister and cautiously placed my feet down onto the steps, I hated stairs. I always fell down them if I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing or where I was going.

The lounge had bright light that hurt my eyes and stank of alcohol and cigarette smoke. Though I shouldn't be surprised, men lived here after all. They probably did most of their drinking here.

"The lounge is a space that all five of us use." Baba explained.

"If we're not in our rooms, we're most likely in here." Ota said.

They then returned me to bedroom. They showed me the bathroom and where the towels and bathrobes were. Baba and Ota then left, leaving me alone. I decided to have a proper look around myself. I held out my hands as I made my way through the room. I started at the door and walked around the room to the right, I kept one hand on the wall and the other in front of me. Without my cane, I did walk into a few a things and cursed loudly but it was fine. I was use to it.

I found a wardrobe, two chest of draws, a desk and two single beds. On one side of the beds was a window and on the other was the entrance to the bathroom which smelt of bleach. The room seemed quite easy to navigate around.

I sighed and threw myself onto the bed. Tomorrow was another day. I told myself, it couldn't get much worse than this.

The next morning, I felt the sunlight from the window warm my face. I sat up and pressed a button on the watch on my wrist.

"The time is 0800am." It announced.

I was still wearing my work clothes. I got up and left the bedroom and made my way down the hallway. To get to the living room, I turned left down the hallway. I ran my right hand along the wall and counted 16 steps till I reached a wooden door frame. I was greeted by the smell of coffee and Eisuke's perfume as I entered the room.

I could hear tapping of a laptop and Eisuke soft breathing. He must be working.

I stayed in the doorway, I didn't want to go near him.

"Morning." I said.

"For the time being, you'll be going to work from here." He said.

"What? No I can't. There are things that I need in my apartment like my glasses and my cane."

"Did you forget what I told you last night? There won't be a second chance." He warned.

I wasn't scared of him, if he wanted to hurt me he would have done it already last night.

I sneered at him and folded my arms "There are things I need from my apartment. Without them, I can't go to work. I'll happily go to work from here but I need things from my apartment first."

He was silent for a moment "Fine, Baba will accompany you to your apartment but you will stay here for the time being. You will also go about your job as usual until I think of a good use for you."

"Whatever." I sighed.

I leaned back on to the door frame, my stomach growled. I wondered if he had breakfast yet? I couldn't smell any food so I assumed he hadn't.

I heard Baba's light footsteps behind me and I could smell his perfume "Hey Baba." I said before he even got close.

"what- Hey! How did you do that?" He asked sounding shocked.

I giggled "Magic. Now can you please take me to my apartment?" I asked and held out my hand.

"Of course, M'lady." He said and just like before, slipped my hand around his arm.

We left the penthouse and went to my apartment.

I never had the lights on but since Baba was here, out of politeness I reached for the switch on the wall to the right to the door and turned them on.

"Nice apartment." He said as he walked in.

I know I had only been away for a day but I had missed my apartment so much! I knew where everything was to the point where I didn't even need my cane. My lavender candle had finished burning as my apartment didn't smell of lavender anymore.

"Thanks." I said to Baba.

I walked forwards. Took three steps and then turned to my right where my wardrobe was. I opened the door, my wardrobe had a big hanging space plus six shelves down the side and one big shelf on the bottom.

I grabbed a bag from the bottom shelf and went through my clothes. The top shelf was all work clothes. I took a couple of uniforms and put them in the bag. As for my own clothes, the next shelf was jeans and leggings. The third were tops. All of my clothes as braille on the tags so I could match colours and outfits. Sakiko always helped me choose outfits and clothes whenever we went shopping. I grabbed some shoes from the bottom shelf, I only ever wore trainers when I went outside. Most of the time I preferred to wear not shoes at all. It made it easier to navigate.

Next, I went to the bathroom and got my toothbrush and finally finished in the living room which was also my bedroom. My bed was pushed up against a wall that acted like a sofa and faced my tv. I got my white cane and my spare sunglasses from a bedside table next to my bed, a couple of braille books from the shelves over the wall and my ipod.

I gave Baba the bag, he left and took my stuff back up the penthouse. I first made myself breakfast, I always had toast and cereal for breakfast. I got changed into a new work uniform and headed to the hotel locker room.

"Freya, did you go home early yesterday?" Sakiko asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I was just a little tired. I had a stressful day." I said and did my best to smile. "But I feel better now."

"Good I'm glad." She said with a smile. "What have you done to your hair? Come here."

She sat me down on the bench and started to brush my hair.

"You're totally in the wrong profession. You'd be great at giving head massages." I said and sighed contently as she ran her fingers through my hair.

After she had brushed my hair and pulled it back into a plat, we attended the normal morning staff meeting, where Mr Kenzaki, the general manager, gave us our daily instructions.

"We have many international guests staying with us due to the I.V.C. Those of you who work at the front desk, please pay special attention to their needs and assist them with tourist information and currency exchanges." He said.

"Yes sir." The staff all said.

"Clerks, remember your smile is the first thing our guests see. Treat them as you would wish to be treated." He continued.

"Yes sir." The clerks said.

"While the I.V.C is going on, I'd like the cleaning staff to place flower arrangements in both the V.I.P and general guest rooms. After a long day of enjoying our hotels wonderful amenities such as the pool, casino, bars, restaurants, museums, theaters and spa, the last place they return to is their private rooms. And we want to make sure it's a place where they can relax."

"Yes sir." The maids said.

He continued, going through every department.

I couldn't stop thinking of what was going to happen to me once Eisuke found a use for me. But what could I possible do for him?

No! I needed to stay focused, I couldn't bring my personal life into work. I tried my best not to think of Eisuke and tried to focus on the meeting.

After the meeting, I headed to the spa and started my day like I normally did. I saw client after client and went on my first tea break at 10:15am. I went to the staff canteen and sat on my own and happily sipped my tea.

I loved sitting in the staff canteen, I liked people listening. It was the same as people watching but instead I would ear wig on people's strange conversations.

There was a man sat behind me trying to rearrange his dentist appointment.

"Hey Freya."

I instantly smiled at the voice, it was Mr Kuroba.

He was the hotels concierge, his full name was Takahiro Kuroba. He was a really nice guy, he was very popular with the female staff. He gave everyone a lot of individual attention, especially to me when I first started here. And according to Sakiko, he was quite good looking as well.

"Hey, please have a seat." I said.

I heard the chair legs scrape along the floor as he moved the chair and sat down.

"I heard you left work early yesterday, are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Much better thanks, how are you?" I asked.

"Fine. I was wondering, are you free-"

"Oh there you are!" Ota said loudly interrupting him.

I froze and sighed, I instantly recongised the footsteps and the perfume. Baba and Ota.

Takahiro gasped when the approached us.

"It's some of the V.I.P guests." He said.

I tightly gripped my tea, I wanted nothing more than to throw my drink over them, they couldn't just leave me alone at work for a few hours peace? My hands shook in rage but I managed to keep my face straight and forced a smile.

"Hey Baba, hey Ota." I said.

"You know them?" Takahiro asked sounding shocked.

"Well-"

"We have something to talk to you about. Will you come with us?" Baba asked.

Did I have a choice?

"Fine." I agreed. "Sorry Takahiro. I'll see you later."

I downed my tea, pulled out my white cane and left the canteen with them.

"We're going to the penthouse I assume?" I asked as I followed them.

"Yes. This way." Ota said

Ota took hold of my hand and pulled me along.

We got into the elevator and stood in silence, what could they possibly want from me? Well at least they didn't interrupt me when I was with a client.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The elevator pinged, and we walked into the lounge, now that I had made sunglasses on I could finally be comfortable here. My eyes didn't hurt anymore.

The room was filled with chatter, I could hear Soryu and Kishi but not Eisuke and I couldn't smell his perfume either. So he wasn't here?

Just as I was about to ask what was going on, I heard footsteps come down the stairs and then I got a whiff of Eisuke's perfume. He walked so heavy footed, it was like he was stomping on the ground with every step.

"Where's your guest?" Ota asked.

"Left." Eisuke answered.

"Already? That's a shame, I was going to say hi." Baba said.

Who were they talking about?

I just shrugged and walked forwards, in front of me was a large square blurry object. I assumed it was a sofa. As I approached it, my cane bounced off it. I reached out and felt a leather cushion, I moved around it and happily sat down. The others soon followed.

"Let's start." Eisuke said.

"Did you gather us all here because of something that happened at the auction?" Soryu asked.

"No, I've decided how I'm going to use this woman." Eisuke said.

"Oh yeah? How?" I asked.

"She's going to be my girlfriend."

I let out a laugh but stopped when no one else joined in.

"Oh wait, you're serious?" I asked.

The others must have been just as shocked as there was a long pause before they reacted.

"Are you serious?" Soryu asked.

"Yeah." Eisuke said.

"I knew you had a thing for Freya boss." Baba said.

"I hope you don't have an ulterior motive." Ota said.

"Of course he has one." Kishi the cop said.

"No no no. There is no way I'm going to be your girlfriend, no way!" I said loudly and banged my cane on the ground to make sure I had their attention.

"What makes you think you have a choice? I bought you, I can do whatever I want with you." He said in his normal cold tone.

He was clearly used to getting whatever he wanted, he was such a spoilt little brat.

"I can't be your girlfriend. What about my job and my apartment?" I asked.

I heard the sounds of phone keypad before Eisuke started talking.

"It's me, come to the penthouse lounge immediately." He said.

About two minutes later, someone entered the room.

"I'm sorry for the delay."

"Mr Kenzaki?" I questioned, what was the hotel manager doing here?

"For the time being.. What's your name again?" Eisuke asked.

I didn't answer at first as I assumed that he was talking to Mr Kenzaki.

"Hey, girl." Eisuke said loudly.

"What?" I asked.

"What's your name?"

"Freya Wells." I answered.

He heard Baba and Ota call me my name, how could he have forgotten so quickly?

"I'll be using Freya here for the time being. She'll have to be excused from work occasionally."

"Of course sir." Kenzaki said.

"Also, I'll be taking Freya to the boutique downstairs to do some shopping."

"Of course, it will be ready in five minutes." Kenzaki said.

"Good."

"I'll be leaving now sir." He said before he left the room.

"Wait, you can't do that. How- why was Mr Kenzaki like that?" I asked.

He was so obedient, surely he should be angry that I was being dragged away from work.

"You didn't tell her yet, Eisuke?" Soryu asked.

"There was no reason to." Eisuke said. "I own the Tres of spades."

"So you're my boss?" I sighed heavily "Great..."

"Whoa, you are? I can't believe it!" Baba laughed.

"Eisuke, it's not nice to lie." Kishi the detective said.

"Why didn't you guys tell me sooner?" I asked.

"Because if you knew, then you'd start acting differently. And that wouldn't be any fun." Ota said and laughed.

I didn't know how to reply to that, was this just some kind of game to them?

"Freya, come with me." Eisuke ordered. "We need to get ready to the I.V.C tonight."

"What? Really?"

"Have a good time, Cinderella!" Baba beamed.

"Byeee!" Ota said.

Eisuke grabbed my arm, pulled me up off the sofa and started to drag me along with him.

"Get off me! I can walk perfectly fine on my own." I hissed and pulled my arm free.

I pushed him aside and walked off ahead. The hotel shops were on the fourth floor, me and Sakiko often went shopping there. According to Sakiko, the clothes were really nice.

We took the elevator down to the fourth floor, Eisuke led the way to the first shop.

As we entered the shop, all of the boutique employees greeted Eisuke all at once. I couldn't hear anyone else, the shop was oddly quiet. At this time of the day, the shop should be full of people. Did they close down the shop just for him?

"Good evening Mr Ichinomiya!" An employee said as we entered the shop.

"We'll start with the dresses." Eisuke said.

I followed closed behind, I was following the sound of his footsteps and the blurry figure in front of me as we walked into the shop.

"This way sir." The employee said.

"Show me all of the dresses from here... to here." Eisuke said.

I assumed he was pointing to dresses on some kind of rack.

But why make me wear a dress? Dresses were so annoying and so easy to trip over.

I stayed where I was stood, waiting for Eisuke to bark his orders. I never really took much notice about how I looked, as far as I was concerned I couldn't see myself, so why should I care? Sakiko always bought my clothes and made sure I looked good at work.

"Yes sir." The employee said. "Here you are."

I heard the sound of coat hangers being banged together, the employees walked all around me. What were they doing? They seemed to be moving things around, I heard the coat hangers being placed on a rail.

"This, this, this, this." Eisuke said as he walked along.

He must be picking what dresses he wanted me to wear.

"Try them on." He said.

"Whatever." I said and held out my hand for the salesgirl to take me to the changing rooms.

We both went into a cubical, I heard to close the curtain before she started to help me get changed into one of the dresses. I assumed Eisuke would be sitting outside waiting for me.

"Try them on in order." He said.

We tried on the first dress.

"Not sexy. Next."

"Try this one." The employee said.

"Trashy, next." Eisuke said.

This was going to be a long night. I tried one dress after another.

"Colour doesn't look good on you. Next. Makes you look fat. Next."

He turned down ten dresses in a row. Then finally;

"Not bad."

"Finally!" I said with a sigh.

The dress felt tight and hugged my curves perfectly. I ran my hands down the dress, the material was so soft and silky smooth. I had never worn a dress like this before. I wondered what it looked like? Shame Sakiko couldn't be here to see this, she was always trying to get me to wear dresses.

"Don't just stand there, let's go to the next store." He said.

"We're not done shopping yet?" I asked.

"You think you can stand by my side looking that shabby?" He asked.

"Ooh! You son of -"

"You need to wear more than a dress." He said.

He grabbed my elbow and started to pull me along again.

This was starting to piss me off now!

"You don't need to drag me so stop it!" I shouted and pulled my elbow free.

He took no notice, didn't even apologise. He just kept walking. I followed, and we walked into a jewelry store across the hall

Just like before, they closed down the entire store just for him.

"Bring me all the diamond jewelry you have." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The employee said.

He was going to buy me diamond jewelry?

I heard a woman walking in heels as an employee approached us.

"These are our most expensive items." The woman said.

I assumed she was showing Eisuke their choices in jewelry.

"I'd like a ring with a coloured stone. Show me one with an emerald." He said.

Oh my god! How rich was he?

She returned minutes later.

"Hold out your hand." Eisuke said.

Before I could comply, he grabbed my right hand and slipped the ring onto my ring finger.

I ran my thumb over the ring, I could feel the big square stone in the center and many tiny stones around the outside of the big stone. Also it was so heavy, I had never worn a ring like this before.

Wow, it must look so pretty.

"Looks like the size is just fine. Even you look passable in this outfit." He said.

He was such a jerk!

I smiled and held my middle finger up at him "It wouldn't hurt for you to be nice to me, you know."

"All you have to do is keep quiet and attend to me and I'll make sure you get more attention than any other girl at the party." He said.

He ordered the employee to place all of the jewellery on me. I felt kind of like a Christmas tree or a present that was being wrapped up.

"The worse something looks, the more fun it is to dress it up." He sniggered. "We'll finish you up with some shoes and a purse." He said.

I was still wearing my work shoes.

"And then, you can get your hair and makeup done at the salon."

"Whatever." I said, I didn't have the energy to argue with him every time he was jerk.

After the salon, we arrived at the party. I could hardly believe how I was dressed, I actually felt kind of.. Girlie. I had never dressed up like this before, even for my prom. I wore trousers and only allowed my mum to style my hair. I wondered what I looked like? I probably looked quite beautiful. I bet my family wouldn't even recognise me right now. As we entered the party together, I had my arm through Eisuke's as he escorted me in. He didn't want me to use my cane or wear my sunglasses. I had them both in my purse.

The room was filled with loud noise and chatter, it seemed quite lively. I could smell cooked food, all kinds from fish to chicken. Someone walked past me and the harsh scent of champagne rang up my noise.

"Eisuke's here!" A woman shouted.

A crowd of women surrounded us in no time. They all shouted and stank of perfume.

"I already have a guest for tonight." Eisuke said to the women coldly.

Hearing this, the women gave up and backed away.

"What am I supposed to do at this party?" I asked. "I've never been to one of these before."

"We're not here for the party tonight. We're here for this." He said.

"This?" I questioned.

He pulled me along and we were greeted by a man.

"Rabbit." Eisuke said.

"Huh? Rabbit? You talking to me?" I asked.

"I'm speaking to the bartender." He said.

"Good evening Mr Ichinomiya. What can I get you tonight?" The bartender asked.

"Bol's Rhapsody." Eisuke answered.

"Very well. This way, please." The bartender said.

Bol's Rhapsody? Was that some kind of drink?

I heard a door open before the bartender said;

"Welcome to the Mad Hatter's Tea Party."

Eisuke continued to pull me along and we came to another room. It was dead quiet, we were the only ones in here.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The hall of mirrors. It leads to the basement. The rabbit's hole." He answered.

He moved forwards, I heard something click before a door slide open.

"It's a hidden elevator. Get in." Eisuke said and pushed me in.

"Would you please stop pushing and pulling me? Just tell me to move and I'll move." I said with gritted teeth as we got into the elevator.

He ignored me and I heard him press a button.

"We're at the auction." He said and lead me to a seat.

There were not bright lights and I could hear people talking below us. I reached forwards and felt an edge of a wall. I could hear chatter below us, we were obviously up somewhere high and the auction was below us, were we on a balcony?

Eisuke sat down next to me. Being here just brought back the memory of me being kidnapped and sold.

Why did he bring me here? To brag or prove a point? Maybe just as a mean joke?

"And now for the main attraction of tonight's auction. A certificate of Allons citizenship." The auctioneer announced.

Allons? That country was famous for being a tax haven.

All of Eisuke's men were sat with us. I instantly recognised Ota and Baba from their perfume, Soryu greeted Eisuke as we arrived. But I didn't think the police man was here, he normally smelt of cigarette smoke.

"I bet it's hard to believe you were up on that stage, huh?" Ota asked.

I didn't answer. They were clearly trying to tease me.

"When you were in that cage, you looked so adorable when you were shouting out abuse." Baba said and chuckled.

"Oh shut up, it's not funny. Why did you bring me here Eisuke?" I asked.

"You ask too many questions. Instead of talking, try thinking for yourself." Eisuke replied using his normal cold tone.

"You know, it's a wonder you have any friends at all. And I would love to know why so my girls run after you. I don't see the appeal of a rude guy who can't treat people with respect." I said.

I hoped that my comment upset him, shame I couldn't see his face to admire his expression. I heard Ota and Baba snigger but Eisuke didn't respond. He remained silent for a minute. I hoped he was glaring at me or something.

"I brought you here so you can learn about the auction. If you're going to be my woman, you'll be coming here more often. So, you need to know the basics. The only ones allowed to participate are those who have been personally invited by one of us. Or an approved referral from a current member."

"A three day pass is $100,000." Ota said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Because there are goods worth millions up for bids." Baba said.

Yeah like people.

"Do any of the hotel staff know about the auction?" I asked.

"Only the manager." Eisuke said.

"So who are the people working here? I mean I assume you have staff here." I said.

"Members of the mafia community." He replied.

The mafia? Oh great. Though I shouldn't be surprised. Every minute, my current situation seems to get worse and worse. First, I'm kidnapped, then bought and now I find out they work with the mafia.

"Those on the first floor, people wear masks to conceal their identities." Baba stated.

"What's after the Allons citizenship?" Eisuke asked.

"Ten donors." Soryu replied.

"There always up for auction. I'm getting tired of it." Ota said.

"Some people come here just to bid on that." Eisuke said.

Donors? As in organ transplant donors? I wondered what other kind of stuff they sold here? I'd imagine guns, weapons, drugs etc

The auction continued, I didn't pay my attention. I simply sat in the chair and waited till Eisuke told me that the auction was over.

The I.V.C party ended as the auction ended, all of the guests filled the hotel lobby. I had my white cane out and followed Eisuke to the lobby, where all of the hotel staff are lined up welcoming all the party guests.

I hobbled behind, my feet were killing me. I wasn't used to wearing high heels, I only ever wore trainers.

"Follow close behind me." Eisuke said.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." I said.

I couldn't take the pain in my feet anymore. I stopped and removed the shoes. The minute my bare feet touched the floor, I sighed with relief.

As soon as Eisuke entered the lobby, we were surrounded by people. I heard voices of women, men and young children. They were all calling out to him. As I walked forwards, I started to bang into people.

"Its nice to see you again as always, Mr. Ichinomiya." A man called out.

"You too Mr Saionji." Eisuke said not sounding like his normal cold self.

He stopped walking and I banged into him.

I recognised that man's name. He was the grandson of the founder of Yotsuyoshi Heavy Industries.

"I don't think I've had the honour of your guests acquaintance. Will you introduce me to this beautiful woman?"

He was talking to me. I hid my shoes behind my back and smiled.

"Oh pardon me." Eisuke said. "This is my girlfriend, Freya wells."

"Eisuke has a girl friend?" I heard a woman ask from the crowd.

Everyone gasped at once the moment they heard Eisuke announce that I was his girlfriend.

"I can't believe this." A woman gasped.

The moment of silence turned into a huge commotion, everyone started chattering among themselves.

It felt as if everyone was looking at me. I could hear them all muttering and whispering amongst each other. The women especially were saying horrible things like;

She's blind.

Why would Eisuke trouble himself with a blind girl when he could have me?

I just shrugged, I didn't care what they thought of me. They were welcome to have him.

"I don't believe I've ever met one of your girl friends, Mr. Ichinomiya." Mr Saionji said.

"Is that so?" Eisuke asked sounding surprised. "Well, I'm pleased to be able to introduce her to you. Freya, say hello to everyone."

He sounded so nice and normal, I was unsure of how to act at first. I had never heard him speak to me like that before. It took me a moment to even realise that he had spoken to me, for a second I didn't even recognise his voice.

I pulled myself together and put on my best smile "I'm Freya wells, it's nice to meet everyone." I said.

I then felt Eisuke slip his arm around my waist.

"Let's go Freya." He said and pulled me away.

"It was nice to meet you." I said as he pulled me away.

The moment the elevator doors closed, he removed his arm and stood away from me. The elevator took us to the penthouse, Eisuke stepped out first.

"Meet me upstairs in the living room." he said as he walked away.

At least he didn't grab me and pull me along like he always did. Did he listen to me when I had a go at him?

I walked through the penthouse lounge doors, I threw my shoes to the floor and then turned left and headed for the stairs. I took 16 steps, reached out and grabbed the banister and slowly walked up the steps. I used my cane to feel where the next step was. When I reached the top, I turned right down a hallway and took five steps. To the left, was the wooden doorway to the living room.

Eisuke was already there, I could smell his perfume and hear his soft even breathing.

"Sit down." He said.

I moved forwards, using my cane to feel where the sofa was. I then sat down. The moment I sat down, he grabbed my hand and placed a card and a small device in my hands. I put my cane down and held the device in both hands, it was quite small. Small enough to fit into my hand, rectangle in shape. I couldn't feel any buttons on it.

"These are the penthouse pager and a key card for the elevator. The elevator won't work without this key card, so don't loose it. When I page you, you need to be here within five minutes."

"What? Don't be ridiculous. I have work plus a life, I might not always be in the hotel or what if I'm with a client?"

"Take a break from work. Don't go places where you can't make it here in five minutes." He said.

Was he serious? How could be so unreasonable?

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. Don't be so selfish."

"You still don't seem to understand the situation you're in. You don't have a choice. If I don't have a use for you, then there's not point keeping you around is there?" He said coldly.

"Is that a threat? You can't expect me to be at your beck and call." I said.

"Don't worry, you can live here for the time being. Make sure you fulfil your duties as my girlfriend." He said.

Live here? So he could summon me whenever he wanted?

I heard him stand up and leave the room.

Fulfil my duties as his girlfriend huh? How was I meant to do that if we weren't actually dating? But then he clearly wasn't interested in the physical side of the 'relationship' so I just needed to be nice to him. Act like his girlfriend in front of people and then be as mean to him as I liked when people weren't watching.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day at work, I was heading to the locker room getting ready for work. The second I opened the door, everyone rushed towards me at once.

"Freya! What happened yesterday?" Sakiko asked. "Why did you go to the I.V.C?"

"There must be a mistake, there's no way you're Mr Ichinomiya's girlfriend!" Erika sneered.

Erika was the head maid of the hotel, she always tried to bully me and make my job as difficult as possible. I didn't know why, I never did anything to upset her.

I smiled "What's wrong Erika? Jealous?" I asked as I walked towards my locker.

I reached out and felt the braille writing on the door to confirm that it was mine.

I heard her gasp and mutter something to herself.

"Freya, are you actually from a wealthy family? I thought your Dad was in the army?" Sakiko asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. Freya doesn't have a well-bred bone in her body. Tell us how you wound up with Mr Ichinomiya!" Erika demanded, almost shouting at me.

"Hmm.. Wouldn't you like to know. It's shame but considering I don't have a well-bred bone in my body as you put it, I still managed to bag a rich guy. That must really be killing you Erika." I said and laughed smugly.

She gasped and growled in frustration. I heard her stamp her feet before she stormed off, she wore her clunky high heals as always. I could hear her coming from a mile away.

There was one benefit of pretending to be Eisuke's girlfriend, I could bring Erika down a few pegs. But it wasn't just her and Sakiko in the room, I could hear several other people's breathing and smell many kinds of different perfumes and deodorant.

"Come on Freya! You need to tell us!" Another colleague begged.

Just then, I heard a loud clap.

"Ok enough, get to work." Chisato said loudly. "We've got a lot of early check-ins today so we need to hurry."

Everyone all agreed, and I heard them walk away. Chisato was another one of my friends, she worked with Sakiko. She was such a sweet, gentle person. She always looked out for me but didn't do it in a way that I found annoying, she was just always there in case I needed her.

"Freya, don't you have to get to work?" She asked.

Was she trying to save me from any more questions?

"Yes thanks." I said.

I sat on the bench and as usual Sakiko did my hair before I left the room. I quite enjoyed that, I bet Erika was so angry. I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

The rest of the day, I had to deal with people constantly asking me questions and hearing everyone gossip about me. I was heading back to spa, I turned the corner to get to the lobby when I walked into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said and stepped back.

"It's ok Freya." Takahiro said.

"Takahiro, hey. How are you?" I asked, and a smile instantly formed on my face.

"Better then you it seems. Everyone is talking about you." He said.

"Yeah, I know." I said with a sigh.

God gossips spreads fast in this place. I assumed he wanted to ask some questions too, so I braced myself.

"I saw you yesterday in the lobby. That dress looked wonderful on you. You looked like a completely different person." He said sweetly.

"Aw! Thank you, I was worried that I might look horrible in it. It was weird wearing a dress, I hardly ever wear dresses." I said.

I felt my cheeks start to blush at his compliment. He was so nice.

"You looked great, but I think I like you more the way you are now. You look more natural." He said.

"Thank you." I said and my smile grew bigger.

I bet he was smiling as well.

Just then, the pager in my pocket started to vibrate.

Oh great, it was Eisuke's pager. What could he possible want now?

"Sorry I have to go." I said.

"Ok, I'll see you later." He said.

I heard him step sideways which allowed me to continue forwards. I thanked him before I headed to the penthouse elevator. If Eisuke thought for one second that I was going to rush up to him because he wanted me there in 5 minutes, he had another thing coming.

I casually walked into the penthouse lounge, everyone was there. Even Kishi, I could smell cigarette smoke coming from the comer of the room.

"You're late." Eisuke said coldly.

I shrugged "I got lost. It's hard to get around the hotel blind, you know." I said trying to act innocent.

"She's right boss, can't you at least give her 10 minutes?" Baba asked.

It took all of my strength not to smile, I loved playing the blind card!

"She's getting brave." Soryu said almost as if it was a warning.

I then heard Eisuke chuckle "I'm still training her. We're going to the I.V.C tonight. I left a dress in your bedroom, get changed." He ordered. "I also got you new shoes, so you don't walk like a duck again today."

So he noticed that the other shoes hurt my feet huh? So he was capable of being nice once in a while. I didn't see why I couldn't just wear flat shoes.

"Thanks." I said politely.

"Don't walk like a fool by my side. That's all." He said.

"Hm. Whatever."

"There's a very important guest attending tonight. I'm going to introduce you to him, so don't do anything stupid." He warned.

"You look like you've got something up your sleeve." Soryu said slyly.

"Maybe." Eisuke said with a soft chuckle.

"Get ready in ten minutes, we're leaving in 12." Eisuke said.

"What about my hair and makeup? In case you haven't noticed, visually challenged." I said and waved my hand in front of my face.

"You can get it done at the salon before we go to the party. Now go get changed, do you need someone to help you?"

"I'll do it!" Baba instantly shouted, sounding very excited.

"No, I can do it myself. Thank you."

Baba sighed in disappointment as I headed towards the stairs.

He had laid the silk dress on one of the bed. I ran my hands up and down the dress, it was so soft and smooth. Just like the dress from last night.

I picked it up by the hanger, I felt for the label which indicated the back of the dress and where the zip would be. I undid the zip, got changed out of my work clothes and pulled on the dress. It had tight thin straps and went down to just above my knees. The shoes had a smaller heel as well, I slipped them on. Next was the jewellery, I had a necklace and earrings plus a bracelet. I then went back downstairs, but unfortunately, I needed help with the zip. Baba was very happy to oblige.

Just like last night, we left the hotel. We first went to the salon before going to the party. I had my cane and glasses in my purse just like before.

And just like last night, the party was filled with people and sounded very busy. Eisuke introduced me as his girlfriend to everyone. I held on his arm and smiled to everyone that he introduced me to.

"I'd love it if you two came to my next party." A man said.

"Of course." Eisuke said.

He spoke in such a normal friendly tone, if I let my guard down I might actually have thought that he was a nice person.

"It would be our pleasure." I said.

Eisuke then pulled his arm free and slipped it around my waist and pulled me up against him. I could feel the heat coming from his body, he wore a different kind of perfume today. I didn't recognise the scent but it smelt quite nice.

We spoke to a various of people, most of them were famous.

"Eisuke, I need the loo." I said as we took a break from mingling.

"It's over there, be back in 5 minutes." He said coldly.

I assumed he pointed into the direction of them but that wasn't very helpful. I stood there waiting till he realised his mistake.

He sighed in announce, took my hand and brought me to the door of the female toilet.

"Why thank you." I said and smiled smugly at him before I went inside.

I was determined to make his life as difficult as possible. I went inside, took out my cane and found the nearest toilet. I did my business, washed my hands and left the bathroom. I assumed that Eisuke wouldn't be far, if I just stood near the toilets he would soon come and get me.

As I started to walk back to the party, I made out a briefly outline of a figure in front of me and my cane hit what sounded like someone's shoe.

"Excuse me." I said and tried to move around them, but they moved and blocked my path.

It was definitely a woman, she wore clunky high heels and I could smell expensive perfume on her. Maybe Channel?

"So, how'd you sink your claws into Eisuke?" She asked.

She sounded angry.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"How much did you pay him? Did you offer him stocks? Land?"

This must be one of Eisuke's groupies.

I put on my best smug smile "I did nothing. He just fell for my natural charm." I said and used my hand to indicate towards my body.

I wish I could have seen her face when I said that.

"Oh please! Eisuke wouldn't look twice at a dumb blind girl like you! Don't even try to hide it!" She shouted.

"Not my fault I've got what he wants and you don't, we can't all be perfect like me." I snapped back.

As I looked up at her, I saw something blurry coming towards me. It looked quite thin, was it her arm? Before it could touch me, something caught it and pushed it away.

"Just because I spent one night with you doesn't mean you can keep hanging around me." Eisuke said coldly.

"Eisuke!" She gasped, almost like she was about to cry.

"Don't ever let me see you face again. Let's go Freya." He said.

"That's so mean! How dare you speak to me like that!" The woman shouted.

I heard her burst into tears before she ran away in her clunky high heels.

I nodded in approval "Nice!"

"Hm. Just hearing her say my name annoys me." He sneered.

"Well, we all have one night stands we regret. Don't worry about it." I said and playfully punched him on the arm.

His body went rigid the moment I punched his shoulder, it was like he was unsure of how to react. He was silent for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Anyway, there's someone I want to introduce you to. Come on." He said.

Oh yeah that's right, he said there was an important guest he wanted me to meet.

We linked arms and he lead me forwards.

"It's nice to meet you again, Mr Bucci." Eisuke said, putting on his normal friendly voice.

"Eisuke! How long has it been? You're looking well." A man replied.

He sounded like quite an old man, he spoke in Japanese and it smelt like he was smoking a cigar.

"I knew you were coming, so I make sure to look my best." Eisuke beamed.

"Ha ha ha! I see. The day an ambitious man like you loses heart will be the day the Japanese economy collapses!" Mr Bucci laughed.

"Yes, so that's why you can rest assured leaving the matter we discussed earlier in my hands." Eisuke said.

Oh, so this was a business deal. Right, got it.

"I'll think about it. I'll go with whatever gives me the most profits." Mr Bucci said.

"I can guarantee you won't suffer any losses with me handling it." Eisuke beamed.

He sounded very cheerful and upbeat, this was definitely a new side of him I hadn't seen yet. But why did he want me to come if all they were going to talk about was business? I was already bored.

"Is your lady friend here just arm candy tonight?" Mr Bucci asked.

A puff of smoke flew in my direction, so I knew he had turned to look at me.

"No, this is my girlfriend. Introduce yourself to Mr Bucci Freya."

Eisuke pushed me forwards slightly.

"It's nice to meet you sir. I'm Freya Wells." I said and held my hand out to him.

"The pleasure it all mine." He said.

He took hold of my hand and planted a gentle kiss on my knuckles. He had very soft and smooth hands for an old man.

I giggled as he kissed my hand, I was just expecting a hand shake. A guy had never kissed me like that before.

"So you have a girlfriend now. My daughter will be very disappointed." Mr Bucci said.

"I thought it was time to start settling down." Eisuke replied.

So that's why he wanted me to pretend to be his girlfriend? So he didn't have to date this guy's daughter?

"Yes quite right. But you'll still show my daughter around once she arrives?"

"Of course, I'll take her anywhere she'd like to go."

"I'm sure my daughter will be happy as long as she enjoys her time here." Mr Bucci said, he had not taken his eyes off me through the entire conversation. "And I'll make sure to enjoy my time here as well, especially downstairs."

"Please let me know if you need anything." Eisuke said.

Another puff of smoke blew in my direction. I had to force back a cough, could he at least blow it somewhere else?

"I bet you have your hands full dating Eisuke, hm?" He asked.

I laughed softly "More like he has his hands full with me." I said and smiled.

He chuckled softly before I heard him walk away.

After he left, we went straight back to the penthouse without attending the auction. We both went upstairs to the living room, as I kicked off my shoes I heard him sit on the sofa and sigh heavily.

"So, is tonight the reason you said I was your girlfriend?" I asked as I sat down on the sofa.

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"Well Mr Bucci's a special client and from the sound of it, his daughter likes you? And I assume you don't like her? What better way is there to let someone down gently then using a... vagina block?" I asked.

"So, you can use that brain of yours after all? Bucci is part of the Italian mob." He explained. "His daughter Caroline has fallen in love with me, and it's not like I can turn down the daughter of an Italian mob boss."

"Fair enough but if you need a girlfriend so badly, why not have that woman downstairs that you made cry? She's probably be more convincing than me, as she actually likes you."

"It would be too much hassle to deal with someone who has feelings for me. It's more convenient to have someone expendable like you if anything were to happen."

He paused for moment.

What was that supposed to mean? Was he threatening me again?

"You're the wildcard will help my deal with Bucci go through. So, make sure you play the part until that happens. And if you do that, I will set you free."

"Really?" I asked suspiciously.

I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not, he sounded genuine but he was jerk. I wasn't going to believe anything he said for a minute.

"Yes, however your performance today was terrible."

I heard him stood up, he moved from the sofa and stood in front of me and pushed me down onto the sofa.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked and pushed him away.

"When you're pretending to be my girlfriend, at least try to look in my eyes when you speak to me. And actually pay attention when I talk."

Fair enough, last night I hardly acknowledged him when he spoke last night.

"And stop freezing up every time I touch you."

He put his hands on my shoulders, I felt him pushing down on me as his face came closer. I could feel his warm breath touching my cheeks, I feel the heat coming from his body and I could hear the sound of his heart beating. Was he going to kiss me? I tried my best to relax.

I felt him come closer but I couldn't go through with it and turned my face away.

"Is that how my girlfriend would act?" He asked sounding annoyed.

"It's just... the thought of kissing you makes me want to vomit." I said.

"You just need more practice. Any woman would be happy for me to kiss them." He said arrogantly and then pulled away "If you struggle with this, you're going to have a rough road ahead."

"Look, I'm doing my best ok." I said.

"I'm going to make you mine in a few days, don't make me waste my time." He said before leaving the room.

I sighed and relaxed into the sofa, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. The quicker this deal was struck, the quicker I could get away from him. I need to up my game though; it shouldn't be too hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I had the morning off today, I couldn't stay in this stupid penthouse anymore. I went straight to my apartment. I first had a shower, the shower had special braille on the levers, so I could tell what temperature I had the shower set to. After my shower, I relaxed on my bed and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a vest top. It was nice to be back here and there was one thing I had been dying to do.

Across from the bed, in a big trunk was my collections of vintage recorders and on top of the trunk was my violin. I picked up the case and took it out, I had been ages since I had played this. I ran my fingers over, taking in every detail from the string, so the varnished wood. Along the back of the violin was engraved braille and it read;

"To our darling daughter, happy 12th birthday, love mum and dad".

I set the violin on the bed, got out one of my favourite recorders and placed it the record player. I pressed the play button, I got ready with my violin and started to play alongside the record. My fingers moved up and down the violin effortlessly, I matched note for note.

My heart felt like it had wings and that it was flying! I moved faster and faster to keep up with the music, tears started to roll down my cheeks as the song's climax finished and then the song ended.

"Wow." I said tearfully and used my thumb to wipe the tears away.

My music meant everything to me. I loved playing the Violin, it was so soothing and calming. I played to a further four songs when the penthouse pager vibrated again.

"Seriously?!"

That evening, after I had got changed and done up at the salon Eisuke took me downstairs to the casino.

It was so noisy! It was filled with people, I could hear slot machines ringing every five seconds and gentle classical music played far away. I assumed it was being played at the back of the room. The room was filled with the smell of cigarette and cigar smoke, alcohol and I wasn't sure but I thought I could also smell vomit. This place was bound to be plagued with drunks.

"There are still guests from the I.V.C staying here. And the hotels Casino is the best place to show off our relationship to Mr Bucci." He said as we entered the casino.

It was so bright down here, Eisuke was nice enough to let me wear my sunglasses but I wasn't allowed to use my cane. So as always, we were linked together arm in arm.

He moved his hand to my waist and we walked up to a table. I reached out and felt a think wooden frame around the outside, I hear some kind of spinning and bouncing sound from the table.

I have never even been inside a casino so I had no idea what to expect.

"We're at a roulette table. It will be easy for even a beginner to understand." He said and pushed me forwards so he was stood behind me.

Our bodies touched as he leaned over me, I could feel his broad chest against my back.

"I've never gambled before." I said.

"You'll be fine, I'll teach you." He said tenderly, he then gave me a light kiss on my temple in front of everyone.

I smiled and giggled girlishly and leaned in to him.

"So, basically you bet on any numbers from 1 – 36. If the ball on the spinning wheel lands on the number, you'll win. The numbers are either red or black. Bet on whatever you want." He said.

"Umm.. Ok number 1 then." I said.

I was giving my best performance, he'd better appreciate this.

"The trick to roulette is to spread your bets and watch for patterns but don't worry, I'll watch for patterns for you." He whispered in my ear.

It made me shiver ever so slightly.

"You have a good memory, so I'm sure you'll pick it up in no time." He continued.

I felt his warm lips brush against my cheek, I wanted nothing more than to pull away but instead I leaned in and he kissed me again.

"This is really fun, I never thought I'd be able to gamble like this. Thank you." I said and it was true.

I never bothered to try going to casino because it would just be a waste of time. But, I was actually having fun. I turned to face him, I could make out the outline of his face. I reached with my hands, placed them on his soft cheeks and pulled him in for a quick kiss on the lips.

They were so soft and moist, his cheeks were as smooth as silk. I bet he was quite handsome, I could feel his short hair brush against my fingers as I let him go.

We stayed at the roulette table for ages but I was starting to get bored. The music playing was catching my attention, the instrument that was being played was a chelo. It sounded slightly out of key. I wondered if they had a violin here?

"Eisuke, do they have a violin here?" I asked.

"I think so. Why?" He asked sounding suspicious.

"Well no offence but your chelo player over there, sucks. I can play the violin and I can do a much better job than him. I would like to have go."

"You can play violin?" He asked.

If I wasn't mistaken, I could sense a tone of pride in his voice?

He put his hand around my waist and led me through the crowd, he brought me to a stage and handed me a medium size violin. It was the same size as mine. A bright spot light shone down on me as I stood on the stage. I could feel everyone watching me but I was quite excited, it had been a while since I played in front of people.

I started off with a slow tune but then upped the tempo, I had memories every note and played faster and faster. When I finished the song, I was met with an instant applause. I pushed my sunglasses down and I could make out what looked like a crowd in front of me.

"Take a bow Freya." Eisuke said.

He appeared out of nowhere and placed his hand back around my waist.

"Thank you very much." I said and bowed before we left the stage.

"It's rare for someone to impress me." Eisuke said in his normal cold tone.

"Oh. Is that a compliment?" I asked teasing him and punched him in the shoulder again.

This time he was less rigid and I even heard him chuckle after.

I got a whiff of cigar smoke.

"You're such a show off Eisuke." Mr Bucci said.

He appeared behind us. We both turned around.

"Mr Bucci, are you enjoying yourself?" Eisuke asked.

"Somewhat, I'm just getting a little bored. Show me around the hotel?"

"Yes, of course. I was hoping I'd get a chance to show you around sometime. Besides the Casino, we have an art museum, theaters, bars and plenty of other places you can enjoy yourself."

"Will Freya be joining us? There is nothing better than the company of a beautiful and talented woman." Mr Bucci said.

I smiled "I'd love to."

"As my girlfriend, Freya knows the hotel well. She'll be happy to help me show you round."

"I look forward to it." Mr Bucci said.

"Then let's show Mr. Bucci around shall we Freya?"

I nodded.

After we finished showing Mr Bucci round, we returned to the lounge in the penthouse.

"Welcome back." Baba greeted us.

Everyone was here as usual.

"What's everyone doing here? Something happen?" I asked as I sat down on the sofa.

"We have to review the latest auction. Make sure nobody was dealing under the table." Ota explained.

"Did you and Freya have fun at the casino Boss?" Baba asked.

"Yes, I gambled for the first time and I played the violin for everyone." I bragged.

"You can play the violin?" Ota asked sounding shocked.

"Yes, since I was 10. I'm actually pretty good, I'll have you know."

"Ha! You can play for me anytime." Baba laughed.

"Fine but be warned, I charge for the privilege of hearing me play." I laughed back.

"Hmm. This woman is useless." Eisuke sneered interrupting our fun conversation.

The atmosphere instantly turned to ice.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

I heard him sit down on the sofa next to me.

"You totally clammed up when Mr Bucci asked how we met."

"Not my fault, if you actually let me have a word in edge ways it might not have taken me off guard." I replied.

"Luckily I covered for you and told him it love at first sight. But if you do that again, he'll find out we're lying. And if that happens.."

I could guess what he was going to say, i held up my hand to stop him.

"I'm doing my best you know, you could at least pretend to be grateful." I said.

"You shouldn't threaten her so much boss." Baba said.

"How else to expect the kid to act in front of a mob boss?" Kisaki said.

"I don't care, what I say goes." Eisuke said.

"Asking a normal to pretend to be your girlfriend what your first mistake." Soryu said. "You should have just hired a prostitute."

"Bucci would be able to spot a prostitute a mile away. I figured he hasn't seen many girls like Freya. I just have to make him believe that Freya is a normal girl."

"Just don't slip up." Soryu said.

I was bored of them talking about me as if I wasn't in a room and phased out of the pointless conversation. I had learnt to pick my battles with Eisuke, otherwise we'd be fighting all the time.

"If anything happens, I'll make sure she takes full responsibility." Eisuke said.

He really did love to threaten me didn't yet? Yet, despite all of his threats he hadn't laid a finger on me. I wasn't scared of him.

"Will you be free after the deal with Mr Bucci succeeds or will you disappear off the face of the earth? I can't wait to find out." He said with an evil laugh.

I sneered and held my middle finger up to him. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of him scaring me.

"It looks like to me your enjoying the negotiations with Bucci." Soryu observed.

"I only do things I enjoy." He said and then stood up and headed to the stairs.

The next morning,

I had another day today. My alarm on my phone woke me up, it was 08:30am. I went straight to the shower. It took me ages to figure it out, when I first tried it I ended up burning myself with the hot water. But I seemed to have found the right settings.

I towel dried my hair, got changed into a pair of jeans and another vest top before I left the room and went to the living room with my cane and glasses.

As usual, Eisuke was sat on the sofa drinking coffee and typing on his laptop.

"Morning." I said and joined him on the sofa.

"You have a day off today, right?" He asked.

"Yes. Why?" I asked.

"I'll let you have some freedom today, you need a break if you're going to do your job correctly." He said.

"Ha! You'll let me? I was going to leave the hotel regardless, even if I didn't have your permission." I stated firmly.

"But if I page you, be here within thirty minutes."

"Sure, I'll try." I said but had no intention of obeying. This was my day off and I could do whatever I wanted.

"If it means the deal with Bucci will succeed, come back with a new attitude." He said before he stood up and walked past me, our arms touched as he moved past me.

I was so excited for my day off, it meant I could actually leave the hotel. I first went to my apartment, made myself breakfast.

My mobile then rang with the tune Beyonce's tune sweet dreams. That tune played when my mum rung me. My phone had a keypad with braille on it so I could text and call people and when I texted people, it would say the letters as I pressed them.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you?" Mum asked.

"Fine. How are you? How's dad?" I asked.

"We're fine. Me and your dad are in town, we were wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch?" She asked.

"Yes! That would be great!" I said practically shouting.

"Oh ok, no need to shout sweetheart. Would you like us to pick you up?"

"Yeah that's be great. Where are we going?" I asked.

"There's a new english cafe that's opened up in town, it's called Joe's Cafe, they sell actual english food and tea." She beamed.

I laughed "Great, can't wait. What time you guys picking me up?" I asked.

"11.30?"

"Cool, see you then. Bye."

I sighed happily, I hadn't seen my parents in ages. I couldn't wait, I jumped in the air and laughed but I still had a few hours to kill. I wasn't in the mood to play my violin so I got out one of my braille books from the shelf and started reading.

A few hours later, I was waiting outside the hotel for my parents. I held my cane in my hand, I had my handbag over my shoulder and my sunglasses on.

All I could hear was traffic on the street and people chatting as they walked by.

"Freya!" Mum shouted.

I smiled, turned to where the voice came from and opened my arms. She ran over to me and we hugged.

"I've missed you so much!" I said and buried my head into her shoulder.

She felt the same as always, her hugs were always so gentle and soft.

"I've missed you to. Your father is in the car." She said.

She took hold of my hand and led me to the car. I opened the door and slipped in. I was instantly greeted by the smell of my father smoking his normal cigar.

"Hey dad."

I leaned forwards, reached around the seat and wrapped my arms around his big, strong shoulders.

"Hey sweetpea." He said and tenderly rubbed my arm.

My dad was a soldier, we moved to Japan from England over 10 years ago because he was dispatched here to train soldiers. He was a big, well built guy and held the rank of General.

I let him go and pulled on my seat belt, he started the car and we shot off. It didn't take long till we reached the café. Dad opened the door for me and mum and we all sat down.

The cafe didn't seem too busy, it wasn't very noise. I could smell cooked food from the kitchen, the smell made my stomach growl. It smelt quite good, I could smell cooked bread, bacon and the strong smell of coffee.

"So Freya, on the menu it says-"

I interrupted my mum "I already know what I'm having, I googled the café before you guys picked me up. Dad, I'll have a cup of english tea, a bacon and egg bagette and a lemonade please."

"Sure. Mary?" Dad asked mum.

"A cup of tea and a prawn salad please." She said.

"Ok." Dad stood up from the table and left to give the café our order.

"So, how is your job going?" Mum asked.

"Fine, no complaints." I said.

"Good and the staff are all being nice to you? The hotel are accommodating you well with your blindness?" She asked.

I sighed, she was such a worry wort though it was nice she cared.

"Yes, everyone is lovely." I said and smiled to her.

"Good."

Dad then returned with our drinks and placed them on the table.

"I've put your pot of tea in front of you Freya." he said.

I nodded.

I reached out and felt the teapot, I gripped the handle with one hand and then gripped the cup with my other hand. I moved the pot till I felt the spout touch the inside of the cup, I then started to pour the boiling hot liquid. The cup started to warm up as I filled it, I continued till I could feel the cup heat up near the top. I then poured myself a little bit of milk.

"So, managed to get yourself a fella yet?" Mum asked.

What an ironic question.

"Uh… no."

"What's wrong? None of the men tough enough?" Dad asked and laughed "Just remember when you get a guy, he'll have to go through me first."

I laughed "Yeah, well that's if I find a guy. They're on short supply right now."

"I pity the guy that's gonna end up with you. He'll have his hands full, that's for sure." He said and chuckled.

"Of course he will, I'm your daughter after all."

"Exactly. You show them who's boss, don't let anyone push you around." He said firmly.

"I promise."

We both burst out laughing.

"George, you shouldn't encourage her to behave that way. She's a young lady." Mum said clearly not amused.

"Why? I don't want some guy pushing her around and taking advantage." Dad said back.

My mum sighed heavily and continued to sip her tea.

Mum had always hoped to have a girlie girl for a daughter but unfortunately for her, I was too much like my dad.

A few hours later, mum and dad left the café to head home. I wanted to stay and walk around the center, I had my mobile which also had a sat nav with headphones so I could find my way to places.

I was still sat in the cafe, finishing off my tea.

"Freya! What a coincidence!" Takahiro said.

"Hey!"

"Are you alone?" He asked.

He was stood just to the side of me.

"Yes I am, would you like to join me?" I asked.

"Yes. What are you having?" He asked.

"Um.. I'll just have another pot of tea please."

I heard him walk off, but he quickly returned. He brought me my tea and a coffee for himself. I hated the smell of coffee so it was easy to recognize.

"Thanks. So, what you doing here?" I asked as I poured myself another cup.

"Doing research on popular places for tourist information. Have you tried the food here? Is it authentic English food?" he asked.

"Seems to be. My parents were just here, they really liked the food." I said.

He chuckled softly "You come from England right?"

"Yes, me and my family moved here because of my dad's job. He's a soldier."

"I see." he said.

He was such a guy, as we sat there the conversation I had with my parents ran through my mind. Had I found a guy yet? Why couldn't I just ask Takahiro out? He was a nice guy and we got on well, what did I have to lose?

"Takahiro, I was wondering if-"

As I spoke the stupid penthouse pager went off.

I sighed and hung my head, what did he want now?

"Is everything ok?" Takahiro asked.

"Uh yes, I have to go. But before I do." I reached into my handbag and got out a card.

One side was braille for me and on the other, was normal text. On the card my name and contact number was written.

"Here's my number. Call me." I said with a smile.

"Your number?" He questioned.

I felt him take the card, he sounded shocked or surprised. I couldn't tell.

"Yeah, when you get a chance call me. I'd love to go out sometime." I said before I left the café.

My heart pounded, it's been a while since I asked a guy out. I hoped he would call, I left the ball in his court so it was up to him now.

I put my headphones in, typed in the address of the hotel on my phone to my sat nav and slowly made my way back. It was only a 25 minute walk to the hotel but I was going to walk as slowly as possible. I mean I was blind after all, it would easy for a helpless blind person to get lost. I wondered how late I could be?

39 minutes later, I reached the penthouse and as usual everyone was there.

"You're late." Eisuke said angrily as I entered the room.

"Well I'm sorry if the blind person was late whilst walking through the city. I got lost, I took a few wrong turns." I said.

"If you knew you could get lost, why didn't you get a taxi back?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to walk. What is your problem? I got here as fast as I was able, remember I'm blind." I said and pointed to my eyes.

I hoped I was making him feel really guilty, the others were silent for a minute. Unsure of how to respond.

Oh how I loved being blind!

"I think you enjoy calling her like this, Eisuke." Ota said after a few minutes of silence.

"It's worth it, to her see come running to me." Eisuke said smugly.

"It makes me want to have a dog again." Ota said.

So I came all this way just for them to make fun of me? Hm, I'm definitely glad I didn't rush to get here.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"I want you to take tomorrow off too. Carolina's arriving. You'll show her around Tokyo with me." Eisuke said.

"Fine but was that all you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

Was it really necessary to call me all the way here?

"You look like you've got something to say." He said.

"Well yeah, you could have told me over the phone or when I got back to the hotel." I said.

"I wanted to tell you now. Is that a problem?" He asked.

"Yes it's a problem! I was having lunch with my parents, you can't just summon me whenever you like." I snapped.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Did your day outside give you amnesia? No matter where you go, you still belong to me. Do you understand?"

My grip tightened around my cane, I wanted nothing more than to whack him with it.

"Yes I understand." I said through gritted teeth.

"Soryu, I want you to come tomorrow to." Eisuke said.

"Why do I have to come?" He asked.

"Carolina's the daughter of an Italian mob boss. No harm meeting her, right?"

That's right, Soryu was part of the Hong Kong mafia.

"Yeah, I guess that's fine then." He agreed.

"Despite all of your arguments, you and Soryu sure are close, Eisuke." Ota said.

So, it was all decided. Me, Soryu and Eisuke would show Carolina around tomorrow. I just kept telling myself that this would soon be over.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, me, Eisuke and Soyru waited at the airport for Carolina. I wondered what she would be like, probably very pretty and well dressed. I was stood next to Eisuke holding my white cane in my hand.

I hated airports, they were always so noise and very fast moving. It was hard for me to keep tracking of everything going on around me.

"Eisuke! I've missed you!" Someone screamed.

The voice was very high pitched, it had to be a woman. I could hear heavy heeled shoes running towards us. I pushed down my glasses and saw a big blurry figure coming in our direction.

"Is that her?" I asked.

"Yes... She's an intense woman." He said almost as if it was a warning.

Carolina's high heels clanked loudly as she ran towards Eisuke.

"Do your feet hurt today Freya?" Eisuke asked.

I jumped as he bent down to and took hold of my leg to look at my feet.

What was he doing?

"Eisuke?" Carolina gasped.

I felt a gush of wind as she sailed past, I heard her then bang into a pillar next to us.

"ARRG!" She groaned as she hit the pillar.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Welcome to Japan, Carolina." He said when he stood back up.

He spoke as if nothing had just happened. That's when I realised, he grabbed my leg to avoid her.

"I just love how cold you are Eisuke. It's been a long time." She said.

Hmm. She clearly needed better taste in men. She was a very loud woman, she smelt strongly of perfume. I didn't recognise it, but I gathered it would be expensive.

"You look well." Eisuke said.

"Yes, both fang and I are just fine!"

"Fang?" Eisuke asked.

"Oh you haven't met him? I got a chihuahua. Look! Look!" She squealed happily.

Who was this woman? I was getting exhausted listening to her go on, no wonder Eisuke didn't want to be with her. Though it would be funny to see them together as a couple. I would like to see him try and control her.

Her dog barked sharply.

"Now now, don't bark at Eisuke Fang!" Carolina said. "You should bark at that dumb bitch instead."

So it would appear that Mr Bucci had told her about me and Eisuke.

"What did you just call me?" I asked and stepped forward to confront her but Eisuke pulled me back.

He tightened his grip on my arm to warn me to calm down.

"Fang is very well trained, he hardly ever barks at people."

"Maybe he's just in a bad mood." Eisuke said uninterested.

I pushed my glasses down again and looked at Carolina, I could make out a small blurry object in her arms. That must be the dog. It was panting and making a manner of different noises. It sounded cute.

I stepped forward and stroked the dog, it didn't bark at me but licked my hand and wiggled his tail. It didn't have much fur, I thought dogs were meant to be soft? It was also very small. I ran my hand down the dog's head, along his back and over his's tail. It was no bigger than a rat. Why would she have such a small dog?

"Or he's just got good taste in people? I bet you're a very cute little dog." I said to the dog as I scratched him behind the ears.

"Get away from him." Carolina shouted and pulled him away from me.

I shrugged and step back.

"Let's go to the car. I want to introduce you to Freya and Soyru." Eisuke said.

"Oh, is this the friend of yours? I'd like to meet him." She squealed.

Her annoying high pitch voice hurt my ears, was she not capable to speaking in a normal tone?

"Let's go Freya." Eisuke said and pulled me with him.

We headed towards the parking lot, Eisuke had his arm around my shoulders holding me tight. Carolina chased after us and Soryu heaved a sigh and followed behind.

We headed back to the hotel in the limo. I sat next to Eisuke who still had his arms around me. I could hear Fang jumping around and barking happily.

"Fang never warms up to people so fast." Carolina said. "Looks like Fang has great taste in men, just like me!"

"Aren't you lucky that Fang is fond of you Soryu?" Eisuke asked.

I wasn't sure but Eisuke seemed oddly happy about that, was he planning something?

"I don't like dogs." Soryu said uninterested.

So Fang was bugging Soryu.

"Anyway Eisuke, I can't believe that you have a girlfriend. Especially when you had a chance with a woman like me. You're so mean."

"Sorry." Eisuke said.

"It's not your fault. I'm sure that stupid bitch tricked you somehow!"

"No! I didn't trick him for your information." I snapped back.

I couldn't take how she was speaking to me anymore.

"You're going to talk back to me? You've got guts." She sneered.

"Is that a threat?" I sneered back.

"Calm down, you two. Let me explain." Eisuke said loudly stopping our argument from escalating.

"I first saw Freya when she was working at my hotel, I'm the one that fell for her first. Right Freya?" He asked.

He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me towards him. I then felt his soft lips touch my cheek as he kissed me again.

I smiled "Yes, I just couldn't get him to leave me alone." I said.

I knew what to do to piss Carolina off. I placed my hands on Eisuke's cheeks and pulled him in for a deep kiss on the lips.

I heard Caroline growl in frustration.

Ha! That'll teach her to be such a bitch towards me. I let Eisuke go and leaned into him. He had such a nice firm body, he would make quite a comfy pillow if given the opportunity.

"What's so special about this little brat anyway?" She demanded.

"She's very serious about her job and she always gives everything her all. And even though she's blind, she's one of my best employees. It makes me want to protect her."

He linked his fingers through mine and squeezed my hand, I squeezed it back.

"H-hey. I'm pretty weak too, you know. I just don't look it." She squealed.

God, I needed to start wearing ear plugs around her.

"At any rate, I hope you enjoy your time here." He said. "We'll do whatever we can to make that happen."

"Hehe.. You're so sweet Eisuke. I'll just have to make you fall for me while I'm in Japan. I won't give up."

"Hm, good luck. I don't plan on letting go him easily." I stated.

I reached up to his face and stroked his soft hair with my free hand.

I heard her growl again, I would have loved to have seen her face. I bet her expression was priceless. This could actually be quite fun, especially if I could piss her off.

"You're quite popular, Eisuke." Soyru chuckled.

"Shut up." Eisuke said.

The limo arrived at the hotel, after Carolina dropped off her luggage we took her round the shops and anywhere she wanted to visit.

"Hey Eisuke, which dress looks better? The dark red or black lace?" Carolina asked.

This was the seventh shop we had been to; I was stood in a corner waiting for her to finish. I hated shopping, that's why I always go Sakiko to do it for me.

"Black is more slimming, so isn't that the best one?" Eisuke replied.

"Black hm? Well, if you like black I'll get the black one."

She always asked for Eisuke's opinion on everything, despite the fact that he always answered in a cold emotionless tone. He wasn't even interested. At times like this, I wish I had my ipod with me.

Soryu stayed by the door of all the shops and barely spoke to anyone.

"Freya, try on this blue lace dress." Eisuke said to me.

He walked up to me and handed me the dress. I felt it with my free hand, it was made of cotton and only seemed to be about knee length.

"Sure, whatever you say." I said.

"Wear it with the silver heels I bought you." He said. "I want to see you in this dress." He said with his fake tender voice.

One of the things I was looking forward to was not wearing anymore dresses, Eisuke didn't want me to wear jeans whilst I was out with him.

"Arrgg! I can just see the pink hearts floating around you two! But I won't give up, you're going to fall for me in this black dress, Eisuke." Carolina said.

"This way please." An employee said.

Eisuke took me to the fitting room and waited outside for me to try on the dress. I slipped it on, came out and he pulled the zip up the back for me.

"Well?" I asked.

"It looks good." He said.

He then took my hand and slipped a ring on my right ring finger.

"This platinum ring will look good on you."

Another ring? I examined it with my left finger and thumb. It felt like any normal ring, there were not diamonds on it or anything.

"Your hands are very neat, probably because of your job. So a simple design without any jewels looks good on you." He held my hand up close to his face, I could feel his warm breath brushing against my knuckles. He must be admiring the ring.

"I was right, I'll take this one."

Did he just compliment me? I thought he was dressing me up in front of Carolina but she wasn't here. So why was he doing it now?

"Be careful Eisuke, I might start thinking you actually care." I said.

"Hmm. Don't fool yourself. I like the ring, keep it on." He said.

I wish I could see his face, I couldn't tell if he was being genuine or not.

"Well?! What do you think of my dress Eisuke?" Carolina asked.

She emerged from the fitting room, her voice was like an air raid siren. It would be perfect to warn sailors from crashing into rocks at sea.

"Not bad I guess." He said, uninterested.

"Eisuke, come over here and pick another dress for me." She ordered.

"Whatever." He said.

He was dragged away from me I could hear Carolina's squeals disappear to the back to the store. What a shame that he had a blind girlfriend that couldn't follow and come to his rescue.

I laughed to myself.

"If I actually liked him, I might feel sorry for him." I said to myself.

"He doesn't care. To him, Carolina is just another business card to play in his business deal." Soryu said.

I didn't even hear him come up behind me, he must have gotten bored staying by the door. He was stood behind me. I had barely spoken to Soryu since I was bought at the auction, so I might as well take advantage of the situation now.

"I assume this business deal will benefit the hotel?" I asked.

"I can't answer that. All I can say is that Eisuke has more than one goal here. There's always a reason behind everything he does."

"Hm, fair enough." I said uninterested.

"Have you asked him why he holds the auctions?"

"No."

"Ask him and then you'll understand him more." Soryu said.

I am intrigued, but it was probably for some horrible reason like to make profit or drugs or something. I assume money would be the main reason.

"Arrgg! I just can't decide, so give me everything on the rack." Carolina squealed.

"God, I can't wait till she leaves. Her voice makes my ears bleed." I whispered to Soryu who let out a small laugh.

After she had finally finished shopping, we returned to the hotel. We went to the VIP lounge at Carolina's request.

It was so bright, windows surrounded the lounge. I had to place my sunglasses back on. The room was filled with the smell of coffee, tea and freshly cooked cakes.

Yum! It smelt so good, I had to see if I could a slice of cake whilst I was here. It's not every day I got to be in the VIP lounge. I had hold of Eisuke's arm and he escorted me to a leather sofa. It was so soft I practically sunk into it.

"I've bought so many great things today, thanks to you Eisuke." She said.

"I'm glad you're happy." He said.

We then heard a buzzing, maybe from a phone?

"Oh I'm sorry, it's Daddy. Hang on a minute."

I heard her blow air before he walked off. Did he blow Eisuke a kiss?

"Here's your hot coffee." A waiter said and placed Eisuke coffee in front of him.

It smelt as strong as well. Pushing down my glasses, I could make out the milk and sugar pots in front of me.

"Here." I said and handed him the milk and sugar.

"What?" He asked sounding surprised.

"I noticed the other day that you take your coffee with milk and sugar. So here." I said.

"You're perceptive about strange things." He stated.

"It's the kind of thing a girlfriend would notice. So, I assume you don't want the sugar and milk?"

"Hand it over." He said and snatched it from me.

"Eisuke takes three sugar cubes, or two sugar packets." Soyru said.

"Nobody asked you." Eisuke said to him.

I couldn't help but smile, they seemed quite close. It was kind of good, a good old fashioned bromance.

"What you smiling about?" Eisuke asked.

"Nothing."

I heard Carolina's huge chunky heals approach "Daddy complimented you when I said how much fun I was having. I asked him to let you handle the matter you discussed earlier."

"I appreciate it, Carolina. I knew you were different from normal women." He said.

"Oh silly! I already knew that. You do know you can ask me if you ever need anything. I'll do anything for you." She said.

She may be intense but, it does seem like she has genuine feelings for him. But at any rate, she seemed happy so hopefully that meant we were one step closer to completing the deal.

That night, as a "reward" for my good behavior, Eisuke said I could go back to my own flat that night. I hadn't slept there for several days, I was quite excited.

I stopped by the main entrance to the staff apartments, I went through my purse to try and find the front door keys.

I stopped when I heard two sets of heavy footsteps.

"Don't move!" A deep voice shouted.

I didn't even have time to react, a pair of strong arms grabbed me from behind.

"No! Hey!" I shouted and struggled as I was pulled back.

A gag was forced into my mouth and I felt roped being tied around my wrists.

Who were these guys? I continued to struggle, I tried to pull myself free but the man holding me simply lifted me off the ground and carried me over to a car and I was forced inside.

Not again! How many times do I have to be kidnapped? Couldn't I just have one normal day?

The seats were made of leather, they reminded me of the seats in Eisuke's limo. It stank of cigar smoke and whisky, also similar to Eisuke's limo.

Was I in a limo?

I heard the car's engine roar to life and the car started moving. The car stopped, I was picked up and thrown onto a hard concrete floor. I could smell salt for some reason, where was I? It was dead quiet, I couldn't hear anyone else around. The soft tingling to running water rang in my ears. Salt and water? Was I by the sea or the docks maybe?

"Remove her gag."

I knew that voice well, Carolina. So she was responsible for this? I should have known.

"Yes ma'am." Her men said, and the gag was removed but the ropes remained round my wrists.

I sat up, shook myself off and got my bearings. It was too dark for me to even make her out but from where her voice was, I could tell that she was stood in front of me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"An abandoned warehouse near Tokyo Bay." She answered. "I wanted to talk to you alone."

"You could have just called me or visited me at my apartment. This is going slightly over board, don't you think?" I said.

"I'll get straight to the point. Break up with Eisuke." She snapped.

"That's why you brought me here?" I asked.

"I didn't want anyone to interrupt. You don't deserve Eisuke! So, I want you out of his life."

Wow she must really like him to go this far.

"You're the one that doesn't deserve him." I sneered.

"What did you just say?!" She shouted angrily. "Are you trying to say I don't deserve him because of my weight?!"

"What? Where did that come from? In case you haven't noticed sweetheart, I'm blind. Even if you were fat, I wouldn't notice. And besides, I don't think he'd appreciate you trying to threaten me behind his back."

"I-I... Grr.. You know him well!"

She was crazy! What was wrong with her? What kind of person kidnaps someone and try to convince to split up with a guy, she needed some serious help.

I didn't know what to do, I was helpless here. I couldn't see a way out of here, my only option was to keep up the charade. I hoped that Carolina wouldn't kill me, if she wanted to hurt me she would have done it sooner. Plus, I doubt she would want to risk upsetting Eisuke.

"I won't break up with him and there is nothing you can do to make me!" I shouted.

"I've had it! Boys!" She shouted.

"Yes, Miss Bucci." One of her men said.

"Teach this girl a lesson!"

"Yes Miss Bucci!"

Oh no, maybe I took it a bit far? I could hear them walking towards me.

"No! Don't come near me!" I shouted and tried to move backwards.

At that moment, I heard more footsteps running towards me.

"Argghh!" One of her men cried out.

"Off!" The other yelled.

I heard them both hit the floor and groan in pain.

I sighed with relief, my heart was pounding. What had just happened? Did someone just save me?

"Eisuke! Soryu!" Carolina gasped.

"What?!" I gasped.

Once I calmed myself down, I focuses. I could smell Eisuke's new perfume and I could hear Soryu's breathing. They must have knocked her men down.

"Your Jokes have gone too far, Carolina." Eisuke said sounding angry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Don't you think your jokes have gone too far, Carolina?" Eisuke asked.

A joke?! He would class this as a joke, I almost died!

"I'm sorry, I was doing it for you Eisuke." Carolina wept.

"Carolina, the best thing about you is your honesty. Don't lie." Eisuke said.

"I had no choice, I was so jealous of Freya because you love her so much. So I thought I'd show her by making her smell like skunk!"

"A skunk? I thought you were going to kill me." I said.

"They're holding onto tiny bottles, I bet it was skunk scent inside of them." Eisuke said.

That little bitch! If I wasn't still tied up, I would have gone for her.

"It was my ultimate secret weapon." She said.

"Tch. I'm glad I'm not the one she fell for." Soryu said.

"Soryu?"

"If you really loved him, you wouldn't do anything to upset him."

"If I really loved him? I can't believe I'm being lectured about love... but that just means you're genuinely concerned about me." She said and paused for a moment.

"I've found true love." She said happily.

"Huh?" Soryu said shocked.

"Freya you can have Eisuke, because now I have Soryu."

"What?!" Soryu gasped.

"Heheh... just as I planned." Eisuke chuckled.

"Eisuke. You..!" Soryu growled.

"I guess she prefers cools guys like you." Eisuke laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me." Soryu grumbled.

I heard him turn and he started to walk out of the warehouse.

"Waah! Wait, Soryu! Now I understand why Fang likes you so much!" Carolina squealed.

"Inui, it's me. Bring the car around, now!" Soryu said.

I assumed he was speaking into his phone.

I heard him start to run and Carolina was fast behind him, her clunky shoes echoed throughout the warehouse as she ran.

Poor guy.

"Wait, Miss Bucci!" Her man shouted and ran after her.

But now me and Eisuke were alone.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to untie me?" I asked.

He moved behind me and removed the ropes before pulling me to my feet.

"I don't like people touching my stuff without my permission." He said coldly.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I paged you about something regarding tomorrow, and you never answered. So I tracked the GPS of the pager."

"There's a GPS on the pager?!"

"Yes, I need to know where my things are at all times."

I sighed, he had this amazing ability to be nice and then back it up with something horrible. But he just saved me so I couldn't be too angry at him.

"It looks like you kept up the act as my girlfriend in front of her. You did well, thanks to you Carolina has now moved her affections onto Soryu."

"That was your plan all along." I stated.

"She's the daughter of an Italian mob boss, not a bad match if you ask me. He should be thanking me." He said smugly.

He chuckled with amusement as we heard Carolina's voice in the distance. He was definitely enjoying this.

"I didn't expect you to go this far though, good job."

"Thank you." I said.

He seemed different now. His voice was tender, nice. Not a hint of indifference or coldness to it. He normally only spoke to me like this when we were around other people.

The next day, we were invited to have dinner with the Buccis. We sat across from them in a gourmet restaurant. All the food smelt so good!

"It seems my daughter has been giving you trouble eh?" Mr Bucci asked me.

"Oh Daddy! That's all in the past now, Live and let live!" Carolina said.

"She was probably just having so much fun in Japan, she got carried away. Freya and I don't mind showing her around at all." Eisuke said.

He was holding my hand tightly to remind me not to verbally attack Carolina. "Right Freya?"

"Of course." I said with a sweet smile.

"Freya doesn't look it, but she's quite a strong woman. Isn't she?" Mr Bucci asked.

"Of course, I picked her after all." Eisuke bragged.

"At first I was surprise one woman could satisfy you, but now I understand. You seem like a trustworthy young man, you'll fit right in with the family."

"Thank you." Eisuke said happily.

"I've been telling you that for ages Daddy." Carolina said. "I told you Eisuke would be perfect for the family, and I'd like his friend Soryu to really become part of the family."

"What kind of women does he like anyway?" She asked.

"Hmm. He hates it when women wear a lot of perfume." Eisuke answered.

"Really? Oh no! Starting tomorrow, I won't wear a drop of perfume!"

"Carolina, you don't have feelings for Eisuke anymore?" Mr Bucci asked.

She certainly was a very fickle woman.

"Forgive me Daddy, but I'm a passionate woman. Eisuke's just an amico now."

I think Amico was Italian for friend. So she was happy with just being friends with Eisuke, that was good so hopefully this deal would be over soon and I could go back to my normal life.

"I can see a long friendship between you two." Mr Bucci said proudly.

"That would make me very happy." Eisuke said.

"Hey Freya, Soryu will fall in love with me right?"

"Of course he will." I said with a smile.

"I knew it! At first I thought you were impossible to deal with, but I was wrong. I know we'll be great friends."

Not likely.

"Me too." I said.

"I hope you can give me all kinds of advice about my relationship with Soryu."

Does she ever stop talking?

"That sounds like a great idea. Right Freya?" Eisuke said.

"Sure." I replied.

"Well, it seems like Freya and Carolina have become friends." Mr Bucci said. "I'm pleased."

The meal ended peacefully and we left the restaurant.

The next day, I was exhausted. I had the morning off work and decided to relax in the staff room. I was sat on my own at a table drinking tea. Carolina had really knackered me out, how did her family put up with her?

"Hey Freya, on your own?" Takahiro asked as he approached me.

"Yes, please have a seat." I said.

I straightened myself up as he sat down.

"When is your next day off?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh um.. at the beginning of next week, I think. Why?"

"Do you have any plans?" he asked.

"No not really." I said.

"Then can you keep your schedule open for me? I'll take you somewhere nice." He said softly.

A smile instantly grew on my face "Are you asking me out on a date? And besides, I thought you were going to ring me?"

He chuckled "I tried but it just wouldn't feel right doing it over the phone. So what do you say?"

"Yes."

"Great well, I'll see you later." He said.

He left without even waiting for me to speak. I suddenly felt really excited for my next day off, I wondered what he had planned?

A few days later, I was stood in the kitchen making myself breakfast. I was still in the penthouse, it was getting annoying that I had to keep going to my apartment to make myself breakfast. So, I bought all of my stuff to the penthouse so I could eat here. Eisuke just ordered room service.

I brought everything into the living room and sat on the sofa, Eisuke wasn't up yet. I had also made myself a cup of tea and Eisuke a cup of coffee.

I heard him walk through the door.

"Unusual for you to be here at this time of day." He said.

That was true, I often left the moment I woke up, so I didn't have to deal with him.

"Usually you'd be long gone by now."

"Yeah well, usually I go to my own apartment to have breakfast but I couldn't be bothered so, I'm having it here instead. I also made you coffee."

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean why? I was making myself a cup of tea and thought I'd be nice and make you a cup of coffee. I made it with three cubes of sugar and lots of milk." I said and started to eat my toast.

I heard him pick up the cup and he took a sip and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Not enough a milk." He answered.

I shrugged, it was my first attempted to make him coffee after all.

"But it was pretty good for your first try." He said.

I listened carefully, he sounded genuine.

"Thank you." I said.

"Like I said, good for your first try. Don't get cocky."

I chuckled "Yeah whatever."

What was going on here? We were actually getting along. It felt weird.

"You can have some toast if you want." I said and pushed my plate towards him, I had made too much.

"No I'm fine." he said and continued to sip on his coffee.

"How can you drink it so sweet? I can't stand having sugar in my tea." I said after a moment of silence.

"Your brain needs sugar for energy. Maybe even you could get smarter if you eat more sugar." he said.

I laughed again, what kind of logic was that?

"Yeah I'm not sure that's quite how it works and besides, I don't want to get fat." I said.

"You don't have to worry about that." He said.

"Yeah well, you can say that because one you're a guy and two, you aint interested in me. Eating too much sugar isn't healthy for you." I said.

"I don't want you to lose weight without my permission. Lots of dresses fit well just as you are now." He said firmly.

And jerk Eisuke was back, just when we were starting to have a normal conversation. Well, almost normal.

"What are you doing on your day off tomorrow?" He asked.

"Oh um.."

Could I tell him about Takahiro? Probably not.

"Just meeting up with a friend." I said.

"Fine but if I page you, you'd better be back in 45 minutes." He said.

He was still trying to control me? I had to admit, I admired his persistence.

"Whatever. Anyway, I've got to go to work." I said.

"Go ahead." he said.

I picked up the tray and placed my plate and cup onto it and brought it back to the kitchen and put them into the dishwasher. I then left to go to work.

That night, everyone gathered in the penthouse lounge including Soryu who was holding a Chihuahua.

"Why do you have a dog Soryu?" I asked.

I was sat on the sofa, Soryu was stood next to me and I heard hear the dog making cute little noises and wagging it's tail.

"It's Carolina's dog. She made me take him." he said sounding very annoyed.

I tried my best to hold back my laughter, Carolina hadn't left him alone not even once.

"Pff. Looks like you two are getting along well." Eisuke laughed.

"Shut up. I can't believe you pushed that pig onto me." Soryu snapped.

"Oh who cares? You hate women right?" Eisuke said.

"Oh, that's right. Eisuke totally set Soryu up. And you can't be cold to the daughter of an Italian mob boss." Ota said.

I laughed "Even the great Eisuke needs help dealing with people." I said.

"I wouldn't even call her a person. How long do you have to keep the dog for?" Eisuke asked.

"Who knows. She said she'd be home tonight. Maybe I'll make Inui take it." Soryu said.

"What a cute little Chihuahua. He looks pretty fond of you, too. I'm impressed Sor." Baba said with a hearty laugh.

"All animals love Soryu. Now Eisuke on the other hand.." Ota trailed off.

"What about him?" I asked.

I pushed down my glasses and looked at Eisuke, he reached out his hand to Fang.

"Come." He said coldly.

Fang instantly barked at him.

"Grr. Not this one too." He said and sounded slightly upset.

I burst out laughing.

"He's not afraid of boss, either!" Baba laughed.

"It must be so sad to have animals hate you when you love them so much." Ota said.

"Shut up Ota." Eisuke snapped.

"Wanna hold him? I'm sure he'll bite you, though." Soryu said and chuckled.

"I'm done." Eisuke said sulking like a child.

It was kind of cute that he threw a tantrum just because a dog didn't like him.

"What are you grinning about?" he said.

I wasn't sure who he was talking to.

"Freya! Answer me." he said loudly.

"Oh sorry. I'm not grinning at anything. Soryu, can I please hold Fang?" I asked.

I held my hands out. Soryu gently placed Fang in my arms. I held onto him tight and then placed him on my lap. He nuzzled my hand before he started licking it.

"Ha! He even likes Freya over boss!" Baba said with glee.

He and Ota both burst out laughing.

"Can you blame him? He's clearly got good taste." I said and happily scratched his head.

"I'm going upstairs. Make me some coffee Freya." Eisuke said coldly.

"What's the magic word?" I asked.

"Now."

"Nope. That's not the magic word, try again." I said and turned my attention back to Fang.

"Please make me some coffee." he said after a few moments of silence.

Everyone else was silent, the atmosphere in the room suddenly turned icey. You could cut it with a knife.

"Did she seriously just ask the boss to say please?" Baba asked hesitantly.

"She did." Kisaki said.

"Are you ok with that?" Soryu asked.

Why was it such a big deal?

"I don't care, as long as I get my coffee." Eisuke said.

"Hm. That surprises me. I expected you to say 'When I ask you for something I expect it to be done in under 5 minutes!' or something." Ota said.

"Anyway, Freya coffee please." Eisuke said firmly before I heard him walk away.

On my day off, me and Takahiro first walked around town together. We held hands as he led me along. We then went to a fancy bar for some food and to finish it off, we took a walk on the boardwalk by the ocean.

"The sea smells amazing." I said as I inhaled deeply.

It had been a long time since I felt this relaxed. He was holding my hand again, it felt so secure and nice.

"It is nice isn't it? You looked like you really enjoyed your food." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I kind of ate a lot didn't I?"

"It was nice to see. You seemed down at work lately so I wanted to cheer you up."

He had such a nice soft, tender voice. Completely different to Eisuke. Wait, why was I thinking about Eisuke at a time like this? I should be enjoying the date.

"Yeah things have been crazy latey but I'm fine now. Thank you." I said and smiled at him.

"I had some reservations about inviting you out alone, since your Mr Ichinomiya's girlfriend. But you seemed really down and I just couldn't help it. That's why I didn't ring you." he said.

"Oh well, thanks. This has really cheered me up."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'll take you back to the staff apartments before it's too late." he said.

"It's fine, I can go home by myself. I don't need help, I've got my phone sat nav." I said and pulled my phone out of my pocket to show him.

"I know you don't need help. I need to stop by the hotel anyway plus, I want to be with you a while longer."

My smile grew "Really?"

He didn't say anything, I assumed he that he was probably blushing. I couldn't help but giggle. Why couldn't Eisuke be like this.

Now wait, there he was again. Why was I thinking about him at a time like this? Seriously!

We walked back to the staff apartments and came to the front entrance.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. If you ever want to get out for a change, just let me know." he said.

"I will, thank you. I had a great time."

"Good. Good night." He beamed and walked away.

I sighed, today had been so much fun!

As I stood there, I heard the sound of chunky heels behind me.

"I saw you! I had a feel it was something like this!" Carolina hissed.

But it wasn't just her, I could also hear Soryu's soft breathing.

"Carolina? Soryu? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We were taking Fang for a walk on the beach and I saw you there alone with another man! I suspected something so I followed you. You're dating that man, aren't you?!"

"What? No! Takahiro was just taking me home. In case you've forgotten, I'm blind. It's hard for me to navigate around so he walked me home." I snapped back.

"You can't fool me anymore! I knew something was up! You liked about being Eisuke's girlfriend!" she shouted.

"No I -"

"Don't play dumb! A regular guy like him suits you way more than Eisuke!" she continued.

Her voice was just getting higher and louder by the minute.

"We just work together at the hotel. He was helping me get home you idiot! We're not dating!" I snapped.

I had to try and convince her, I couldn't let all my hard work go to waste. I was so close to being free of Eisuke.

"Do you go on dates at night to the beach with a co-worker? Yeah right! Only people who are dating to things like that! Right Soryu?"

"I don't know about that." He answered.

"Anyway, you tricked me and I won't let you get away with it! I'm telling Daddy!"

"No wait!"

She ran off before I could stop her.

"Where is she going?" I asked.

"Back to the hotel." Soryu answered. "This isn't good."

"We need to call Eisuke." I said.

"Tch.. Fine." he agreed and called Eisuke. "Eisuke? Your woman screwed up... all right... got it."

"Well?" I asked after he hung up.

"He said he's coming down and to wait in the lobby."

"Fine."

I had my white cane in my purse but I had folded it up when I was with Takahiro. The only way I could get away with this was to play the blind card. I needed to look as helpless as possible in front of everyone.

I took hold of Soryu's arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I don't have my cane, how else am I suppose to get to the hotel safely?" I asked.

He sighed and started walking but didn't object.

As we entered the lobby, we were hit by a wall of heat and bright lights. I instantly covered my eyes, my sunglasses were in my purse as well but hopefully me looking like this would help. I kept my eyes closed.

"Hm? Freya?" I heard Takahiro say.

"Huh? Takahiro?" I said.

Why did he have to be here?

"Daddy! Over there!" Caroline screamed.

I suddenly smelt cigar smoke.

"Is Mr Bucci here?" I whispered to Soryu.

"Yes." He whispered back.

"Carolina, if you're right about Eisuke, this violates the rules of the family." I heard Mr Bucci say.

"All Eisuke's hard work on this deal will be for nothing now." Soryu said to me.

"I know. You don't need to tell me." I hissed back.

I was starting to panic.

"Freya what's wrong? Are you showing around some guests?" Takahiro asked.

"Hey! What are you doing holding onto my Soryu like that?! Go over here and be with your boring boyfriend!" Caroline shouted.

"Is that the man you told me about?" Mr Bucci asked before I could reply.

Oh no, what was I going to do?

Just then, the penthouse elevator door opened and out stepped Eisuke. I recongised his perfume and his heavy steps anywhere.

I heard him walked straight towards me, he then grabbed me by the waist and pulled me towards him.

"You're late. I wouldn't wait this long for anyone else but you." he said tenderly.

He brushed his soft fingers along my cheek.

What was he doing? We didn't have time for this.

"Bad girls like you who make me lonely deserve to be punished." He said.

Punished?

Our bodies were pressed up against each other, I could feel his heart pound against my chest. His warmth breath tickled my face. Our lips then met.

"Mmm." I moaned.

"Mamma mia!" Caroline cried out.

"Freya!" Takahiro said.

"Hmmm." Mr Bucci said.

"Good lord.." Soryu exclaimed.

I could feel everyone staring at us, but Eisuke ignored them and continued to kiss me deeply.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I couldn't believe that he was kissing me! It was unexpected, I felt my knees start to go weak but luckily Eisuke was holding me up.

I felt him pull back first, he sighed and then pretended to only notice the Buccis.

"Oh, Mr Bucci! Carolina! I'm so embarrassed, I didn't realise you were here!"

"Caroline, things are just fine between these two!" Mr Bucci said angrily.

"But! I'm telling you, Freya was with that man over there! You saw them too, right Soryu?!"

"Yeah.." Soryu said hesitantly.

"Like I tried to tell you when you ambushed me outside my apartment. I had lost my white cane and my phone was also flat so I couldn't find my way home. I was lost and somehow ended up on the beach. Takahiro found me and brought me home. I even lost my special glasses, the lights in here are so bright I can't even open my eyes without being in pain." I said and tried to sound tearful.

I then took hold of Eisuke's arm for support.

"What? That's what happened?" Carolina asked sounding shocked.

"Please forgive us for the commotion, Mr Bucci." Eisuke said.

He moved his arm and placed it around my waist, holding me close to him.

"No, I'm sorry Carolina jumped to conclusions. Let's go Carolina." Mr Bucci said.

"Wait Daddy!" Carolina said and I heard her run after him.

"Let's go back to our room Freya." Eisuke said.

"Okay." I said.

He took hold of my hand and pulled me into the elevator. The minute I heard the door close, I got out my sunglasses and cane.

I sighed when I put my sunglasses on. I could finally open my eyes without being in pain.

"Phew. That was close, good thinking about the kiss." I said.

"I had to do what was necessary in order to convince Bucci. And who's fault do you think that was?"

"What? I'm sorry ok but besides, they bought it. Being blind does have its advantages." I said.

He sneered "I wouldn't even call that a kiss."

"Excuse me?"

I felt him then put his hand on my shoulder and he pushed me up against the wall of the elevator.

"This is a real kiss."

He grabbed my chin and before I could resist, his lips were on mine. He pressed down hard, his tongue reached into my mouth and I found myself copying his movement.

This kiss was completely different to the one just now. What was going on? Why was he doing this?

Just then, the elevator reached the penthouse with a 'ding'.

"Go back to your own room today." He said as he pushed me away and left the elevator.

I stood there frozen, unsure of what to do. The elevator door then closed. I pressed my fingers against my mouth and sunk to the floor, completely stunned. I could still the warmth of his lips over mine, his scent covered me. I could still smell him even though he wasn't here anymore.

Next day,

"Eisuke, I can't believe we have to say goodbye." Carolina said, almost crying. "And this time I have to be apart from Soryu too, it's so sad."

Me, Eisuke and Soryu had come to see off Mr Bucci and his daughter at the airport.

"I think we can make a very profitable deal. I'm looking forward to it." Mr Bucci said.

"Likewise. Thank you very much." Eisuke said.

"But I'm sure there will be those who aren't thrilled with us joining forces. But I'm sure you'll be fine. Just don't let your guard down." Mr Bucci said.

"Thank you for your concern." Eisuke said.

I was stood next to Eisuke, I was holding onto his arm like always. Things seemed to be going well, neither Carolina or Mr Bucci seemed to suspect a thing. We just needed them to leave and then this whole thing would be done.

"See you later Eisuke, Soryu!" Carolina said. "I'm really sad we have to be apart, but I'll be back soon!"

"See you. Next time you come, you'll have to go on a vacation with Soryu." Eisuke said and chuckled to himself.

"Eisuke, shut up!" Soryu whispered.

Out of all of us, I think Soryu was the most desperate one of us to get rid of her. She hadn't left his side, not once.

"That's right Eisuke, I can't wait!" Carolina said. "Freya I know you'll never be as good as me, but at least try to work on it. Ok?"

"Sure." I said not really listening to her.

The Bucci's finally left.

"Are they gone?" I asked.

"Yes, finally." Soryu answered.

I heard them both sigh with relief.

"Good." I said and removed my arm from Eisuke.

I got out my white cane from my purse and turned around to walk off.

That night, Eisuke hosted a party, celebrating his success with the business deal.

"Gaining Buccis trust is a huge coup. Congrats." Soryu said.

"Everything went according to plan, that's all." Eisuke said but seemed to be in a very good mood.

"Freya, pour my drink." He ordered.

I was sat on the sofa, furthest away from the group.

"What's the magic word?" I asked.

"Please."

I nodded and stood up.

The wine and the glasses were all stood on a table in the middle of the room. I took hold of a glass and slowly poured his glass. It smelt very rich and fruity, it tickled my nostrils.

I held up his glass and he took it from my hand. I then poured Soryu a glass as well and held it up to him, he took it as well.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"I'll have one." Baba said.

"Me to." Ota said.

"And me." Kisaki said.

I poured everyone a glass, I wasn't sure if I wanted one. I never really liked the taste of wine.

"Tonight is a celebration, everyone drink up. You too Freya." Eisuke said.

He pushed a glass into my hand and poured me a drink.

I really wasn't much of a wine drinker, I held the glass up to my nose and smelt it again. It smelt so nice though. I took a sip and it tasted just as good as it smelt, I ended up downing the whole glass.

"Mmmm." I said and poured myself another one.

It had been so long since I had actually drank any alcohol.

"At first I had no idea what would happen, but Freya and boss make a good team." Baba said.

"Admit it, she's growing on you." Soryu said.

"But now the deal with Bucci is completed. Hasn't Freya finished her job?" Ota asked.

That was a good point, my job was done here and he promised to set me free if the deal was a success.

"It's not good to be irresponsible." Kishi said.

"That's hilarious coming for you, Kishi." Ota laughed.

"It sounds convincing when I say it, doesn't it?" Kishi asked.

I waited for his answer.

"I'll decide what to do with her from now on. So until then, let's celebrate." He said.

So he isn't going to set me free after all? All I had been telling myself was that soon I'd be free and everything was going to be back too normal.

He lied, that bastard!

I downed my second glass and snatched the bottle from Eisuke and poured a third. If was going to party, I was going to do it right.

I started to stir when I realised that I was lying on a bed.

Where was I? How did I get here?

This wasn't my room, it was too cold for one and the bed was bigger than mine. That's when I realised, the bed was covered in Eisuke's scent.

Oh god! I was in Eisuke's room?!

I sat up and ran my hands down my body to make sure I was still fully clothed. Thankfully I was.

"You awake?" Eisuke asked.

I looked up and saw a blurry figure sat in front of me opposite the bed, I heard the typing of keys so I assumed that he was on his laptop.

"Um... why am I in your room?" I asked.

"You drank too much and passed out downstairs, so I brought you up here." He said.

"Oh god, I passed out? I didn't do anything embarrassing did I?" I asked.

He sniggered.

"What? What did I do?" I demanded.

I couldn't remember anything, the last thing I remembered was just drinking.

"You made a move on Soryu." He laughed.

"What?! Oh no I didn't did I? Your lying."

"No, it was quite funny actually. And I'm surprised Soryu allowed you to do it, he normally hates women."

"Why didn't you stop me?!"

"Why? It was funny." He said and laughed again.

It wasn't funny! How was I going to face Soryu now? I needed to apologise him but in the morning when I still wasn't drunk. My head still spun and my stomach turned, for a brief moment I thought I was going to be sick but thankfully I didn't.

"Anyway, moving on. Why am I in your room? You could have just taken me to my room." I said.

I heard a chair scrape along the floor as he stood up, he then moved towards the bed.

I instantly moved backwards till I hit the headboard.

"You don't have to be scared, I'm not that desperate for a woman." He said with a chuckle.

I felt the bed move as he sat down.

So if he wasn't interested in that then why was I here? Was he worried about me so he wanted me here instead of in my room?

A sudden thought popped into my mind, when we first met he practically attacked me but never tried anything after that. It made no sense.

"I'm curious, the first night we met, why did you ask me to strip?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh that, you mean when I let you go after seeing your chest?"

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm searching for a woman who has burn scars on her chest."

"Who's the woman?"

"My sister. We've been separated ever since we were young."

"Separated? Did something happen?" I asked.

"I wasn't born a Ichinomiya. I belong to a very old and prestigious family, even for Japan. But when I was seven, my father was tricked by someone from his rival company and his company went bankrupt."

It was interesting hearing about his past, that's when I realised that I actually knew nothing about him.

"And that's why you and your sister were separated? What happened to your parents?"

"After the bankruptcy, my mother's health failed and she died, my father disappeared."

"I'm sorry."

"So because of that, my sister and I were taken by two different families. I was adopted by my father's benefactor, Akira Ichinomiya. So that's how I joined the Ichinomiya zaibatsu."

"Wow." I said and nodded.

I wondered if the others knew, they must. He wouldn't tell me something like that if they didn't.

"I never would have imagined that you weren't a Ichinomiya."

"Akira loved me like I was his own grandson and I've re-paid every cent he ever spent on me. I earned all the money that built this hotel by myself." He said.

I had no idea his past was like that, it was kind of sad.

"Soryu told me that you had a reason for starting the auctions? And he said once I found out the reason, I'd understand you better."

"I see Soryu is running his mouth off again." He said with a sigh. "I started the auctions because they are fun, I hate being bored. And I thought that whilst I was doing them, I might as well search for the man who bankrupted my father's company. I've made underground connections thanks to the auctions."

"Have you found anything?"

"No." He said. "This was a long a time ago, it's not like I have an urgent need for revenge. I just want to know the truth is all."

"Have you found anything about your sister?" I asked.

"I know that she's living happily somewhere and that's all I need to know." He said. "After I was adopted by Akira, I lived in England. And by the time I came back to Japan, it was too late to search for clues here. But like I said, as long as she's safe. I'm happy."

I couldn't help but smile "When I first met you, I thought you were such a jerk but you're not too bad. I'm sorry for at least.. Half the bad things I said about you."

He sighed again "What am I doing, telling you all of this?" He asked suddenly sounding annoyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

The bed moved again as he led down next me.

"I'm going to sleep. You'd better do the same." He said.

Sleep here next to him? There was no way I could do that, it would just be too weird.

"I'll go back to my room then. Night." I said.

I turned to spin my legs out of the bed when he gently took hold of my wrist to stop me from standing up.

"Sleep here." He said.

"You want me to sleep here? Next to you?" I asked.

"Just go to sleep."

He started to pull me towards the bed, I was tempted to resist and pull free but I was tired and I was still drunk. If I tried to walk, I'd probably end up falling over.

I led down next to him and pulled the duvet over me, I snuggled my head into the pillow. It was covered in Eisuke's scent, he smelt so nice. I inhaled his scent deeply, being surrounded by his smell like this it almost felt like he was hugging me.

It wasn't long till I could hear Eisuke's deep even breaths as he fell asleep. I never thought that I would be here, sleeping next to him. I had seen a completely different side to him tonight, it was so strange.

A few days later, I was sat in the staff canteen enjoying my lunch with Chisato.

"Hey Freya, you seem happier lately." She noted.

"Do I?" I asked and couldn't help but think of Eisuke.

Things have been a lot calmer between us, we weren't arguing as much and I wasn't verbally attacking him as much. We were actually getting along, it was really nice. I didn't even mind when he paged me to go and see him. And if I was in a really good mood, I would actually try to make it within 5 minutes. But only if I was in a good mood.

"Hey guys." Sakiko said as she walked into the canteen.

Her steps were so delicate, it was almost like she was walking on air.

"Freya, guess what? I heard a guest talking about you in the casino." She said.

"Really? Who was it?"

"A very well-dressed middle aged man. President of some company."

I tried to think about, did I know him? Eisuke introduced me to so many people I couldn't remember.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Well.."

Just as she spoke, the pager went off in pocket.

Not now! He really had the worst timing ever.

I sighed "Sorry I have to go. Tell me later ok?"

"Ok but-"

"Bye." I said.

I stood up and left the canteen, I headed up to the penthouse.

I entered the living room, I stopped my tracks when I smelt a new perfume. I knew Eisuke's was here, I could smell him and I could hear his soft breathing. But who was the second person? It smelt like a ladies perfume.

"You called?" I asked.

"I'm done with you." Eisuke said coldly.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Wait, what's going on here?" I asked.

"I'll put it plainly so you can understand. Get out of my sight, I have a new woman now." He said coldly.

He was just as cold to me as the day we first met, but why? We were just starting to get along.

"But why?"

"I kept you around for the business deal with Bucci, but now the deal's gone through, I don't need you anymore."

So he was letting me go? He could at least do it in a nice way, I didn't deserve this!

"Are you worried about the dresses and shoes I bought you? I'll let you keep them."

"Huh! As if I'd need anything from you. You're a jerk Eisuke!" I shouted.

I then remembered the ring on my finger, he bought this for me when we were alone. I pulled it off and threw it to the floor. I then took the pager and the elevator card and threw them onto the floor as well.

I stormed out of the room, I still had some of my things here. I first went to my room, packed up everything and headed back to my apartment.

I was finally free, I was never going to see him again. I should feel happy but I felt kind of sad, I was use to seeing them all. But why did I feel sad?

I threw all of my things onto my bed before I returned to work.

A few days later, I had finished work and I was leaving the hotel.

"Freya! Perfect timing. You just finished work?" Takahiro asked.

He was stood by the main desk in the lobby, I had barely spoken to him since what happened with Carolina. I felt so bad.

"Hey, yes. It's a been a busy day."

"I just finished to. You want to go out for drinks or something?" He said.

I smiled "You know what? That is a great idea! Things have been so horrible lately, I need cheering up."

"Yeah, you've seemed down lately so I wanted to cheer you up. I'm going to go change, wait here for me?"

"Sure."

We decided to go to the hotel bar.

"What would you like?" He asked.

We were both sat at the bar, side by side.

"A tai maria with lemonade, please."

Takahiro turned to the bartender "One tia maria with lemonade and one gimlet please."

The bar was filled with lively chatter and music, all I could smell was alcohol and smoke. A piano player was playing music in the background, I wandered if they had any other instruments here?

We clinked our glasses together for a toast.

"Hey Takahiro, do they have a violin here? By the piano player?" I asked.

"Um.. Yes they do."

"Would you like to hear me play?" I asked.

"You're amazing Freya, there is no end to your skills is there?" He said with a laugh.

"Thanks, care to take me to the piano?" I asked and held out my hand.

He led me through the bar, I dismissed the piano player and Takahiro handed me a violin.

I started playing soft and slowly music that made me want to sway from side to side. I desperately wanted to play something lively but my heart wasn't in. I played three songs back to back before I allowed the piano player to continue.

"That was beautiful." Takahiro said as we returned to our seats.

"Thanks." I said and smiled at him.

"Freya, I've been wondering something. Is there some kind of special reason you and Mr Ichinomiya are dating?"

I was taken back by his question, that was very out of the blue.

"Um actually we aren't dating anymore. I'm free and single and ready to mingle!" I declared and downed my drink.

"Really?" He asked sounding shocked "Then Freya, will you go out with me?"

I smiled "Took you long enough, I'd be happy to." I said.

"Welcome Mr Ichinomiya. Your usual table is ready." The bartender said.

I froze, I felt a sharp gaze coming from behind me and now that I concentrated, I could smell Eisuke's perfume from behind me. And the same perfume from the skank he had with him the other day.

"Thanks." Eisuke said.

What was he doing here?

I felt Takahiro place his hand on top of mine and he squeezed it.

"I won't run away and I won't hide." Takahiro said firmly.

Was he talking to me or to Eisuke?

I heard Eisuke sneer before he walked away.

"Was Eisuke behind me? What was he doing?" I asked.

"Just glaring at us. How did you two break up?" He asked.

"I dumped him, he was being a right jerk." I said.

He laughed "You've never been one to let anyone take you down. But anyway, we came here to cheer you up. Let's get something to eat, the pizza here is really good."

I nodded "Ok."

But I couldn't stop thinking of Eisuke, why was he in my head? It was so annoying!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day, I had a day off and I needed time to clear my head and do something fun. I decided to go for a walk around town and then go rock climbing. It had been ages since I went rock climbing.

I had my phone sat nav and it was guiding me to the rock climbing centre. I walked along a busy street, my white cane tapped on the edge of a pavement, I pushed my glasses down and saw that everyone else was crossing so I crossed with them. As I walked across the room, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry."

"You think sorry is enough?" They shouted.

They had a deep voice so it must have been a man.

"Hey! I said I was sorry so back off. In case you didn't notice, I'm blind you dick!" I shouted back.

"Huh?! You think you can talk to me like that?"

I then felt him grab hold of my arm, his grip was so tight it was starting to hurt.

"Get off me!" I shouted and tried to pull free.

Suddenly someone pulled on my arm roughly from behind.

"Get lost. If you have a problem with her, you can take it up with me instead." Soryu snarled.

"Soryu?" I questioned.

He pulled me behind him and stood in front of me. I could smell his sweet scent, I could feel the heat coming from his body. We stood so close, our bodies were practically touching.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was walking. I'll be going now!" The man said and I heard him run away.

"Thank you." I said.

"Eisuke finally let you go. He didn't set you free so you could get into trouble with some punk, you know." He said.

"He didn't set me free, he no longer had a use for me."

"Is that what you really think?"

"Yes." I said firmly.

What else was I suppose to think? He was such a jerk to me.

I heard him sigh "He can be reckless and sometimes so cruel it even gives me the shivers. Sometimes I think I can't put up with him anymore, but.."

"He's a jerk. If he didn't want me around anymore, he could have just asked me nicely to leave." I said.

"He's not the kind of man who would hurt someone for no reason." He said firmly.

Why was he telling me this?

"I thought you understood that? Lots of things have changed since you broke up with Eisuke right? And is it all bad?" He asked.

The only thing that had changed was that I had started going out with Takahiro.

"When he cuts ties with someone, he's way more ruthless than he needs to be." He continued.

He was defending Eisuke but I didn't care, it was no excuse for what he did or how he acted. But I knew he wasn't a bad person deep down, he was a kind person when he chose to be.

"He said the room service coffee doesn't taste good. Y'know, this really isn't like me. Poking my nose in other people's business." He said sounding awkward.

I missed seeing the guys, even Baba and Ota.

I couldn't help but smile, Soryu was a nice guy. Even if he was a mobster.

"Did you fancy getting some coffee?" I offered.

"No."

"Oh come on and besides, I was heading there anyway and I need someone to escort me." I said and held up my arm.

He sighed but took hold of my hand and lead me across the road. We walked a couple of yards and he pushed me through a door, a small bell rung as we walked through the door. I took my glasses off, I made out a blurry scene of a small café. It was quiet, I couldn't hear many voices around me. Soft gentle music played in the background as we walked in.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"A cup of tea please." I said.

He led me to a table, I reached out and touched the back of a chair and sat down. I heard him walk away but he quickly returned with a pot of tea for me and a coffee for him. He really liked rich coffee, I could smell it before he even sat down.

I wondered how long it had been since I had seen Soryu, a couple of days. I wondered how the others were doing?

I poured myself the tea and happily drank it.

"Thank you for what you said, earlier."

"What will you do now?" He asked. "Although, if things don't work out between you and Eisuke, I can always push Carolina back on him." He said with a sniggered.

I giggled "That's a shame, I think you and Caroline would have made a cute couple."

"You want to disappear before you get to see Eisuke again?"

I laughed again "Bring it on Mr mobster. You know, I'm surprised you just walk around town like a normal person."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked sounding shocked.

Oops, did I upset him?

"I dunno, I just thought you would ride a fancy car everywhere or something."

"I was actually tailing someone and unfortunately for him, I had to dispose of him." He said coldly.

Dispose? He meant kill right?

"Oh right ok, fair enough. You know, you try to hide it but you're actually a really nice guy Soryu." I said.

"You must really not value your life every much, that's twice you've insulted me."

He was threatening me but he spoke in such a relaxed tone, I knew he was only joking.

"How are the others doing?" I asked.

"They're fine, loud as usual." He said and sipped his coffee.

I missed being with them, in a weird way. They were all idiots but they were quite funny. I thought of Eisuke, near the end we were starting to form a good relationship.

When we first slept in the same bed, I woke up to find Eisuke's arms wrapped around me. He was holding onto me so tightly, as if he was scared to let me go. His warmth breath tickled the back of my neck, his heart beat softly against my back.

At first I was unsure of what to do. Did I stay like this or leave? But weird thing was, it felt kind of nice being in his arms like this. It was so comfy and warm.

I felt him stir and sigh.

"Morning, are you awake?" I asked and turned inwards to face him.

I wanted to reach out and touch his face but I resisted the urge.

"You're ridiculously warm, you know that?" He said.

"I am? Umm... I don't really know what to say to that." I said.

He let go off me, I felt him turn and stretch his arms up above his head.

"The air conditioning in here is too cold. Sleeping with someone like you is just right. You can sleep in here sometimes, be my body pillow." He said in a cheeky tone.

I couldn't help but giggle but when he didn't laugh I realised he was being serious.

It was moments like that, that made me think that Eisuke was a nice guy but he had this amazing ability of being nice, and then following it through with being a complete dick.

"You thinking of Eisuke?" Soryu asked.

"No." I said sharply which made him laugh.

"What are you doing after this?" He asked.

"Rock climbing." I answered.

"Would you like me to escort you?" He offered.

I smiled "Thanks but no thanks. I've got my mobile sat nav."

"Just don't run into any more punks. I won't be around to come to your rescue again."

"Ok first things first, you didn't need to come to my rescue. I had him right where I wanted him and secondly, he ran into me." I stated.

He laughed again "If you say so."

"I do say so!"

"You're very defensive aren't you?" He noted.

I just shrugged in reply and continued drinking my tea.

When we both finished our drinks, we parted ways at the café.

I walked to the rock climbing center and when rock climbing for a few hours. It was so much fun, especially being blind as it made it more of a challenge. One of the climb instructors would belay for me and shout out instructions if I was struggling but I often managed on my own. It was so easy, sighted people must get so bored with climbing. I loved not being about to see what route you could take, I just had to feel for the grips and do my best to reach the top.

A few hours later, I returned to the hotel. My mobile sat nav told me that I had reached my destination, I pulled my headphones out and put my phone back in my handbag. I moved my white cane to the left and it hit the steps of the hotel.

"May I have a word?" Voice said from behind me.

They had a deep voice so it must have been a man, I didn't reocgnise the voice.

I turned around "Hi, may I help you?" I asked.

"You're Mr ichinomiya's girlfriend, aren't you? I've seen you around the hotel."

I had a bad feeling about this guy, what did he want? There was a weird darkness to his voice. And how dare he just walk up to me asking me that kind of question.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Akira Nikaido, a friend of Ichinomiya's. We've known each other a long time through our connections."

Eisuke never mention him and I didn't recognise his name either.

"Um look, I'm tired and I need to get home. If you want to talk to Eisuke, I suggest you talk to him during one of his parties. Or just go to the hotel. Ok?" I said.

I turned around and walked towards the hotel entrance, my white cane banged against the first step so I knew when to lift my leg. I headed straight to apartment. I opened the door, dropped my handbag on the floor and went into the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea.

God I desperately needed a shower, I was covered in sweat and smelt terrible.

As I waited for the kettle to boil, I heard a knock at my front door. I opened it, I could make out a small blurry figure in front of me.

"Hi, may I help you?" I asked.

They didn't answer, they just stood there for a moment before they then jumped towards me, pinning me to the ground.

"Hey! No! Help! He-"

They clamped their hand over my mouth muffling my screams, I then felt something cold against my throat. Was it a knife?

"Shut up. If you cooperate Miss Well, you won't get hurt. You're coming with me." He snarled.

It was the same man that spoke to me outside the hotel.

I only nodded.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet and dragged me out of the my flat, and outside the entrance of the staff apartments, there was a car waiting. I could hear the car's engines humming.

"Get in." Nikaido ordered.

I heard him open a car door before I was pushed inside, I landed on my hands and knees on a leather seat. It must have been a fancy car, it stank of cigars and whisky.

Not this again, seriously?! How many times in a year can someone kidnap me? Why does this keep happening to me?

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Shut up." He ordered.

The car shot forwards, where was he taking me? What could he possibly want from me?

How was I going to get out of this?

We seemed to drive for ages when the car came to a suddenly halt, I shot forwards and my face hit the chair in front of me.

"Ow!"

Nikaido then grabbed my arm and started to drag me out of the car.

"Let go of me!" I shouted and struggled.

I fell out of the car, I landed on my back but Nikaido continued to drag me along the ground. He then pulled me up to my feet and the cold object returned to my throat.

"Be careful Miss Wells, you wouldn't want to lose that pretty neck of yours." He said.

I stopped struggling and he pulled me with him.

After Eisuke's company, Nikaido was the largest food company in Japan. They were rivals of Eisuke, and I heard rumors that they were trying to get into the hotel business.

We walked through a doorway, down a long set of stairs. As we walked down the stairs, the temperature started to change from warm to ice cold. I clung onto the banister as he pulled me, scared that I would fall.

"Slow down! I'm blind, I can't see the steps you asshole!" I shouted but he didn't listen.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, he threw me onto the ground. The ground was cold and hard, where was I? I couldn't smell anything in particular.

"Tie her up." He said.

Men appeared from behind me, one held me against the floor whilst the other tied rope around my wrists.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" I asked.

"You are the bait to get Ichinomiya to come here." Nikaido said.

"Why?"

"That deal Ichinomiya made with Bucci, I had a bid in for it too. That little brat used the I.V.C to jump the gun on me. So now, my only choice is to blackmail Ichinomiya into breaking off the deal with Bucci. Even Eisuke Ichinomiya will come running to save his girlfriend." He smiled confidently.

That's why he kidnapped me? Then I didn't have a hope in hell in getting out of this, Eisuke wouldn't come.

"I'm not Eisuke girlfriend. He won't come, he probably doesn't even care if I'm alive or dead." I said.

He didn't seem to hear me. I heard the pressing of buttons that belonged to a mobile phone.

"I just called him, I'm sure he'll be here any minute. I can't wait."

I sighed and hung my head, this was hopeless. There was no way I was getting out of this alive, I was never going to see my parents again or any of my friends.

"Hmm... he's taking a long time." Nikaido said.

"Like I said before you idiot, I am not Eisuke girlfriend. He won't come." I said.

"I doubt that, he sounded pretty worried on the phone. He'll be here."

Just then, I heard a loud crash of a door swinging open.

"You've got a lot of balls calling me here." Eisuke said with disgust.

Eisuke came? He actually came here?

"You finally came. Sorry for calling you out here. So have you decided? Will it be your business or your woman? Of course any man would chose his w-"

"There is nothing to decide." Eisuke said.

He sounded as cold as ever.

"That woman means nothing to me." He said coldly.

I knew it.

"W-what? Isn't this woman your girlfriend?"

"To be more specific, I used her as my girlfriend. And I got what I needed from her. She was nothing more than a disposable pawn to me." Eisuke said.

"W-what? Damn it! I thought she was going to seal this deal for me. But now my plan is.."

Eisuke snorted with laughter.

"If you want to deal with Bucci, shall I arrange a business partnership for you?" Eisuke said.

"What?" Nikaido said sounding confused.

"Dealing with the Italian mob alone is dangerous, even for me. I was just thinking about how I'd like a little... insurance."

"I see... I didn't consider that.."Nikaidosaid. "You're a good negotiator for being so young."

"I brought a business contract along. That should take care of things."

"You know what they say, strike while the iron's hot! I'll sign it." Nikaido agreed.

They both continued their business conversation, completely unconcerned with my presence. But once they signed the contract, what would happen to me? Maybe I was going to get out of here alive after all.

"I just need to sign and stamp my seal here, right?" Nikaido asked.

"That's right."

"Now we're partners! I hope this means we can be friends." Nikaido said.

They both laughed and chuckled.

But then the happy atmosphere instantly turned cold.

"Ha! I was just waiting until you let your guard down after I signed the contract."

I heard Nakido's men move quickly before Eisuke's cried out in pain.

What were they doing to him? They were hurting him!

"Eisuke? What's going on?" I shouted.

"Get away!" Eisuke shouted in a sharp voice.

Eisuke's groans of pain were breaking my heart.

"Stop hurting him! Please! Let me take his place, just leave him alone you asshole!"

"Don't be stupid!" Eisuke snapped.

"I understand how you feel, but you're useless to me, woman. The one standing in my way is Eisuke Ichinomiya. That's enough chatter. Eisuke Ichinomiya, with you gone the Ichinomiya group will be no more! And Nikaido Holdings will rise to the top, even without this contract!"

Just then, I heard the man next to me move and the ropes around my wrists fell to the ground.

"Huh? What?" I gasped.

"Sorry if your arms hurt Freya." the man said.

I knew that voice, it was Baba!

"Baba?" I questioned but he moved away from me before he could answer.

"What are you doing?!" Nikaido gasped.

"Saving the day of course!" Baba beamed.

"Alright, nobody move. Put your hands up." A voice shouted as the door opened again.

It was detective Kishi.

I heard several other footsteps, one I recognised which was Soryu's.

"Aw man, I really worked hard on that mask. You took it off so you could show off huh?" Ota asked.

"If you would've been more careful, we could've used it again. Such a waste." He said.

"Making a scene was more important." Baba replied.

"We could have taken care of this much faster without cops." Soryu said.

I sighed with relief and led on the floor. They were all here, I was safe and Eisuke was safe.

"What took you so long?" Eisuke demanded.

I heard more footsteps before one of Nikaido's men cried out in pain.

"I don't wanna see your filthy face ever again." Eisuke said.

"W-who are you?" Nikaido asked.

"You've got a long way to go before you can take me down, Nikaido." Eisuke said smuggley.

"Dammit! But we still have this contract, so the business deal is final. I won't terminate this contract."

Eisuke didn't even seem phased.

"That's only if your seal was valid." He said casually.

"What?!" Nikaido gasped.

"Sakurai Corporate has bought out Nikaido Holdings." Eisuke stated.

"Sakurai corporate? Sakurai is my vice president.. No!"

"Oh yes, he took over your company. And told everyone who works for you, about your money laundering, embezzlement, and all your other illegal business transactions. You were dismissed from your position as company president in this morning's shareholders meeting." Eisuke said.

I then heard what sounded like a piece of paper being torn.

"In other words, this contract is nothing but trash."

"You set me up?!" Nikaido asked.

"Just as you tried to do, but of course I was much more clever than you."

"Dammit!" Nikaido shouted angrily.

"You must have a death wish if you tried to take on Eisuke." Ota commented.

"You are under arrest for kidnapping, the police car will be here any minute." Kishi said.

I assumed he put handcuffs on him.

"Mamo, is that police badge for real?" Baba asked.

"Of course it is." Kishi said.

"Kishi looks more like the crook here." Ota laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. See, this is why I hate being a cop." Kishi said.

He hated being a cop?

Heavy footsteps approached me, a sour scent then filled the air.

"Are you ok Freya?" Eisuke asked.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, he knelt down in front of me. I could feel his breath on my face.

"No I'm not ok! I've had enough of kidnapping to last me a lifetime. Why are you here? Did you come just to save me?" I asked.

"You belong to me. And I always take responsibility for my things." He said.

He then took hold of my hand and pulled me to my feet "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"What?" I said.

I had never heard him apologise before.

"Why were you willing to risk your life for me, after I abandoned you?" He asked.

"Uh.. Because it seemed like the right thing to do." I said with a shrug.

He then let go of hand.

"Mamoru, the usual got it?" He said.

"Roger. Ahh.. What a pain." Kishi sighed.

I then heard Eisuke's heavy footsteps start to disappear.

"Is he going? Where's he going?" I asked and took a step forwards.

Another hand took hold of my arm and pulled me back.

"You can talk later. You're allowed back up in the penthouse now." Soryu said.

"It's been a long time since we've had so much fun! And we even got to see Kishi pretend to be a detective!" Ota laughed.

"I am a detective, you idiot!" Kishi snapped at him.

"I can't believe the woman Eisuke had around lately was the VP of Nikaido's company." Baba said.

"Who? That skank- I mean woman that was with Eisuke when I was last in the penthouse?" I asked.

"Yeah, nothing happened between them. He only talked business with her. He hasn't had any women around since he let you go." Baba said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Are you smiling?" Ota asked.

"No, shut up!" I said and covered my mouth with my hand.

"I knew things would turn out like this." Baba said.

"He could have taken down Nikaido without saving Freya. Yet, he came all the way here which means.. Well you can figure out the rest." Kishi said.

Was he talking to me? But he was right. Eisuke came here to save me. It was all so confusing, one minute he was nice and then the next minute he was a jerk.

"It's pretty amusing seeing Eisuke find a woman who's special to him." Soryu said breaking my train of thought.

"And now we have something to tease him about, I can't wait." Ota laughed.

He laughed like a child, these guys were crazy.

Baba then sighed "Why does boss always get all the cute girls?" Baba asked.

Was he talking to me?

Everyone kept happily away but then, their voices were drowned out by a police car siren in the distance.

"Cops are here. You guys go out the back entrance." Kishi said.

"Freya." Soryu said before he took hold of my hand and lead me along.

"Where are going?" I asked.

"The fire exit, there's a car waiting out back." He answered.

The moment we stepped outside, I was hit by a light evening breeze that made me shiver. I was still wearing my rock climbing kit, I was only wearing a thin vest top and ¾ length gym trousers.

I then felt a soft jacket being placed over my shoulders, it felt like someone's coat.

"Here." Soryu said as he placed it over my shoulders.

"Oh, thank you."

"The car is this way." He said and pushed me forwards.

I heard the car door open and I climbed in, I reached forwards and felt the soft leather seats as I moved along them. Soryu climbed in next and sat next to me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning, before I went to work I watched the news on my TV. Nikaido's bankruptcy and business dealings was the main story on the next. Eisuke and his company weren't mentioned at all, I assumed kishi made sure that any information about Eisuke or his company wasn't mentioned.

"Freya, are you alright?" Sakiko asked.

I was stood in the locker room getting ready for work.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said and smiled.

Last night when I got back to the penthouse with the others, Eisuke wasn't there. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to see him again. Everything was so complicated.

I left the locker room and was heading to the spa. I walked into the lobby and heard a commotion, it sounded like a group of women all fawning over some guy.

"Morning Freya." Takahiro beamed.

He was stood behind me, I turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey, good morning." I said.

"Are you busy after work? I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk after work today? Maybe along the beach?" He asked.

He was asking me out again? We had already been on two dates, I had fun with him but something really bugged me about us. I needed to sort things out in my head, maybe a walk with him would help?

"I would love to." I said.

"Good, I'll meet you here." He said.

I heard him walk away so I headed up to the spa.

I had such a busy day today, so many clients but no matter what I did I couldn't get Eisuke out of head. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between us. There was something there, but I just didn't know what it was. But what about Takahiro, I really liked him but what I felt for Eisuke was different. I was so confused.

That night, I met Takahiro in the lobby and we went for a walk along the broad walk. We walked hand in hand, the evening breeze brushed past me and ran through my air. I loved the smell of the ocean, it was so nice. We hadn't spoken since we left the hotel, his hand was warm and firm but I felt nothing as he held it. I couldn't keep this up, I needed to let him down gently. All I wanted to do was see Eisuke.

God what was wrong with me? Here I was with a nice guy who wanted to be with me and all I wanted was a guy like Eisuke?

"Would you like an ice cream?" Takahiro asked.

"Sure." I said.

He let go of my hand and I heard him walked away. As I stood there waiting, my mobile started ring. It rang with it's normal default ringtone so it wasn't anyone saved on my contacts list. Who could be ringing me this time of night?

"Hello?"

"Come here right now."

"Eisuke? How the hell did you get my number?" I asked.

"You belong to me, I know everything about you but that's not important. Come to my room. You've got five minutes."

I sighed annoyed, he was still trying to boss me around. "Even if I was in the hotel, which I'm not, I wouldn't just drop what I'm doing and come running to you."

"Where are you?"

"The boardwalk."

"Alright, I'm on my way." He said and hung up.

I stood stunned, did that really just happen? I wondered what he wanted.

I then heard familiar heavy footsteps approach me and I smelt familiar perfume. It was Eisuke.

That didn't take him long.

"You're the only woman I've ever gone after, you know that right?" He said.

He stopped right in front of me. I could feel the heat coming from his body, I could feel his warmth breath against my head.

"Sorry I took so long Freya!" Takahiro beamed and appeared with our ice creams.

Oh crap! What was I going to now?

He was stood next to me, he must have been surprised to see Eisuke here as he didn't speak.

"I'll let you stay with me." Eisuke said.

"You'll _let_ me stay with you? Who do you think you're talking to?" I asked and folded my arms.

"You're the only woman who's ever stuck with me this long, and you risked your life for me. No woman has ever done that for me. You're the only woman who can satisfy me. Stay with me." He said and took hold of my hands.

He spoke in such a tender voice.

"You've done nothing but make her suffer. There is no way you can make her happy!" Takahiro snapped.

"Freya, I won't ever make you sad. I'll make you happy." He continued.

I was frozen on the spot, this wasn't how I wanted this to go down.

"Freya, make a decision. Me or him, you can choose." Eisuke said.

"Uh.." I said.

I then felt a card and small object be placed in my hand, it was a card key and the penthouse pager. I recognised them instantly.

I then heard Eisuke walk off without saying a word.

"Did he just walk away?" I asked Takahiro.

"Yeah, he's heading back to the hotel. What will you do?" He asked.

I didn't want to hurt Takahiro anymore, I just needed to be honest.

"I'm sorry Takahiro." I said.

He sighed "It looks like I have my answer. If you go out with him again, he'll just keep trying to push you around. Are you ok with that?"

"I won't let him push me around, I've never let anyone push me around. I want to be with him, there is something between us and I need to explore what it is." I said.

"If that's your answer, there's nothing more I can say. I'll be a man and step aside, but only if you come to work with a smile on your face tomorrow. Promise?"

I smiled "Yes!"

"Good!" He beamed. "Would you like me to escort you back to the hotel?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you."

I used the key to enter the penthouse. As soon as I entered the living room, I heard move on the sofa.

"You're late." He said.

"Ok first of all-"

Just as I was about to verbally attack him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into an embrace. His arms were so strong, I could feel his heart pound against my chest. I buried my face into his chest and inhaled his sour scent.

"I want to hear your answer." He whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickled me.

"I want to be with you Eisuke. I'm not sure how I feel but I want to be with you." I said.

I felt him pull away, he placed his finger under my chin to tilt up my head and pressed his lips against mine.

Oh those warm moist lips! God I had been dying to kiss him for ages.

He hugged me tightly and kissed me deeply.

"Boss, we're coming upstairs." Baba shouted from outside the room.

"Is Freya with you?" Ota called out.

I tried to push away but Eisuke held me tight and continued kissing me. The footsteps got closer till finally Baba and Ota entered the room.

"Oh? Are you busy?" Baba asked chuckling.

"That's why we called out before coming up, but I guess it didn't stop you." Ota said.

Eisuke finally let go of me go. I stepped back to catch my breath.

"Whoa! Check out the sexy look on her face!" Baba teased.

"Freya, your blushing." Ota teased.

"Oh shut up, I am not!" I snapped.

"This face belongs to me." Eisuke stated and took hold of my chin again.

"Actually, _my_ face belongs to me. You simply get the honour of kissing it." I said and pushed his hand away.

I wasn't going to let him treat me like an object.

"You going to talk back to me now?" He asked.

"Well-"

"Tch. I figured Freya was here since it's so loud." Soryu said as he came into the room.

"You're interrupting." Eisuke stated starting to sound annoyed.

"Now is that how you treat people who helped you take down Nikaido?" Ota asked.

"Yeah!" Baba agreed. "I had to wear that disguise and everything."

"And I'm the one made it!" Ota said.

"Soryu and Mamoru were the only ones who did anything. You two were there for the show." Eisuke stated.

"Hey that's not very nice." Ota stated.

"You're gonna hurt my feelings." Baba said but didn't sound that upset.

"Mamoru was enough to get the job done." Eisuke continued.

"Hey, I could've taken care of it without getting the cops involved." Soryu stated firmly.

"That's a crime in Japan, you know." Kishi said.

Kishi's voice came from outside the room.

So they were all here. I missed this but we were going to be here all night at this rate.

"What do you guys want?" I asked.

"We wanted to know what happened between you and Eisuke of course." Ota said.

"Don't just stay in your own little world together. Come downstairs and talk." Baba said.

"Tch, it's too loud here to do anything anyway. But only for a little bit though." Eisuke said.

"Alright!" Ota cheered. "Baba's been planning on asking you how you get all the girls, Eisuke!"

"But isn't it weird? Why do all the girls always fall for boss?" Baba asked.

"Maybe you're not mean enough, Baba." Ota said.

"What? Are you trying to talk back to me?" Baba said in a nice gentle tone.

"That didn't sound real at all." Ota teased. "You're grinning."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Eisuke asked.

"Aren't I allowed to laugh? I'm just happy to be back." I said.

"You're grateful to me right?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"Arrogant much?" I asked before I held out my hand for him to take.

He took hold of my hand and we walked downstairs to the lounge.

We all sat together, I sat next to Eisuke. The guys were all stood in front of me, I felt them all staring at me.

"So, what happened to the love triangle?" Baba asked. "The concierge Takahiro Kuroba asked you out, right?"

"How did you know that Baba?" I asked.

"Don't underestimate a thief's ability to get information." He said slyly.

Was he spying on me?

"I'm sure you just heard it from some girl you're screwing who works at the hotel." Ota said.

"That's not very nice Ota. More like a beautiful butterfly drank the nectar of a flower." Baba said.

"That doesn't even make sense." Ota said.

"So? Did you turn him down Freya?" Baba asked.

"That guy's really normal and nice. So why'd you pick Eisuke?" Ota asked.

They certainly were curious weren't they?

"Um.. Well..." I started but I wasn't sure what to say.

"Isn't it obvious? I can give her happiness no other man can give her." He said smugly.

I bet he was grinning at them all as well.

"Wow, you're even cockier than I thought." Ota said.

"Yeah, don't dislocate your shoulder by patting yourself on the back." I said and playfully nudged Eisuke.

"Is this how you get all the girls Boss?" Baba asked.

"Freya, you're going to have your hands full with him." Kishi stated.

"She knows what she's getting into." Soryu said.

"I know but question is, does Eisuke?" I asked.

"Look at the huge smile on your face. Are you a masochist or something Freya?" Ota asked.

"What? No!"

"She's such a good girl and she's fallen into the boss's clutches." Baba chuckled.

"Enough chit chat." Eisuke said and I heard him stand up. "Do whatever you want."

I then felt him place his hands on my hips before he threw me over his shoulder, just like the first night we met.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted and started to struggle.

"Shut up if you don't want me to drop you." He said holding me tightly. "Oh that's right.."

I then felt him slip something small and cold onto my left ring finger. A ring?

"Proof that you're mine. Don't take it off again."

"Don't abandon me again and I won't." I said.

I hear the others talk behind us as Eisuke carried me back up the stairs. He carried me back to the living room and gently set me down on the sofa.


End file.
